Conociendo el Futuro
by Owl Brain
Summary: La tercera generación decide grabar unos videos donde se presentan como regalo para sus padres ahora que la guerra ha terminado y mostrarles una parte de su vida en un futuro.
1. La Carta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba trasladando sus cosas al despacho del director que ahora le pertenecía, así es, hace un par de días había sido nombrada la nueva directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Termino de acomodar un par de libros en la estantería y se disponía a salir cuando un ruido la distrajo. Encima de su escritorio se encontraban una carta. La tomó, estaba escrito con una bella caligrafía en tinta azul.

_Profesora McGonagall:_

_Queremos pedirle el favor de llamar a las siguientes personas:_

_Harry Potter._

_Hermione Granger._

_La familia Weasley._

_Fleur Delacour._

_Neville Longbottom._

_Luna Lovegood._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Oliver Wood._

_Dudley Dursley (Pídale el favor a Harry de que lo traiga)._

_Para que puedan apreciar una serie de videos hechos por la futura generación. En el Gran Comedor se encuentra una televisión. Los videos serán grabados y transmitidos dentro de una hora._

_Esto es un regalo por todos los sacrificios que hubo en la guerra._

_Disfrútenlo._

_Con cariño: ASP, RW Y SHM._

Al principio la profesora creyó que era una broma, pero al final decidió investigar un poco. Se sorprendió cuando llegó al Gran Comedor y encontró la televisión que decía en la carta, en especial porque nada ni nadie puede transportarse fuera o dentro de los jardines de Hogwarts. Quien quiera que mandara la carta debía de ser muy poderoso y sí traía aunque sea un poco de felicidad después de todo lo que ha ocurrido no perdía nada con hacerle caso a la carta.

* * *

Una hora después todos los invitados se encontraban entrando en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Todos se sorprendieron al encontrarse unos a otros, en especial cuando entraron Draco Malfoy y Dudley Dursley. El primero se encontraba algo disgustado, pero a la vez se veía arrepentido y el segundo estaba confundido y maravillado. Estaban hablando acerca de porque los llamaría la profesora McGonagall y que hacía o que era el aparato que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

-Buenos días –ella entro después de asegurarse de que no faltaba nadie.

-Profesora, ¿podría decirnos que hacemos aquí?

-Eso, Señor Potter se lo contestaré en un momento, pero primero háganme el favor de tomar asiento –hizo un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer unos sillones en la estancia. En un sillón se sentaron Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. En otro los señores Weasley. Percy, Oliver, George y Charlie estaban en el de al lado. Fleur, Bill, Neville y Luna estaban al lado de donde se encontraba Harry. Y por último Draco y Dudley se sentaron en dos individuales a los costados –Muy bien, ahora, recibí una carta diciendo que dentro de unos cinco minutos en esta televisión…

-¿televisión?

-Sistema de transmisión de imágenes y sonidos a distancia, mediante ondas hercianas que emplea un mecanismo de difusión. Es un aparato muggle.

-Gracias Señorita Granger. Como estaba diciendo, en esta televisión aparecerán unos videos.

-¿Video?

-Es la tecnología de captación, grabación, transmisión y reconstrucción por medios electrónicos digitales de una secuencia de imágenes que representan escenas en movimiento.

-Gracias de nuevo Hermione.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible profesora?

-Es algo que ni yo puedo contestar señor Weasley. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es…-Una luz proveniente de la televisión interrumpió a la profesora.

_En la televisión aparecieron tres chicos en un jardín. Los tres estaban sentados en el pasto. Una de ellos era una chica que tenía los mismos rasgos que Hermione y su cabello esponjado, pero en vez de ser castaño el de ella era pelirrojo, el típico de los Weasley, los ojos azules y pecas en ambas mejillas al igual que en la nariz. Ella estaba jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico contra un chico flaco de tez tenue, con cabello rubio, ojos grises y una nariz respingada. Rasgos característicos de un Malfoy. Atrás de ello, un chico de cabello negro azabache alborotado y los ojos verdes esmeralda. Los ojos de Lily. Atrás se alcanzaba a ver varias personas jugando Quidditch, hablando o corriendo._

_-Sí, te volví a ganar –exclamó la pelirroja después de hacer una increíble jugada._

_-No es justo –se quejó el chico rubio antes de voltearse al ojiverde –. Algún día le ganaré –Afirmó._

_-Ja. Buena suerte con ello –Se mofó el ojiverde._

_El chico puso mala cara e iba a replicar pero otra voz los interrumpió._

_-Mmm… Chicos, la cámara ya está grabando._

_-Hola –saludó la pelirroja con un movimiento de mano._

_-¿Cómo están segunda generación? –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta._

Todos miraron a Malfoy.

_-Sé que se preguntaran cómo es esto posible –dijo el ojiverde yendo directo al punto._

Inconscientemente todos asintieron.

_-Verán –empezó a explicar el rubio –nosotros, como ya mencionamos a la Directora McGonagall, venimos del futuro por lo que hemos creado nuevos hechizos que nos permiten hacer esto._

_-Ahora ¿Cómo llegaron dentro de Hogwarts? Es simple, la magia de los elfos es más poderosa que la de los magos, por ello les pedimos un poco de ayuda –la ojiazul sonrió._

_-Nosotros somos Albus Severus Potter._

_-Rosebud Weasley._

_-Y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_Los tres chicos se abrazaron dando a entender que eran amigos._

Draco y Ron se pararon furiosos.

-¿Cómo es posible que _mí_ Rose se amiga de un Malfoy?

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Un momento ¿_tú _Rose? –preguntó Bill aguantando la risa.

-Sí, es claro que ella es mi hija.

-¿Y cómo estás seguro de que es tuya y no de alguno de los otros? –preguntó Percy alzando una ceja. En realidad ya lo sabían, pero querían que él lo admitiera.

-Porque es claro que es la mezcla perfecta entre Hermione y yo –dijo Ron ruborizando a la castaña y después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo a él también –. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que necesito saber es porque mi hija esta con ese hurón.

-Perdón pero no te metas con mi hijo, además sería yo quién tendría que preguntar porque él esta con una comadreja.

Ron y Draco estaban a punto de batirse a duelo, pero por suerte Harry se interpuso antes de que se mataran.

-No creo que pelearnos sea la mejor opción. A demás debe a ver una buena razón para que ellos sean amigos. Ahora siéntense y terminemos de ver lo que nos quieren decir.

Ron y Draco aceptaron a regañadientes.

_-Saben, creo que sería mejor que explicaran su amistad –dijo el chico otra vez tratando de no reír –Me imagino que este momento habrán dado unos excelentes gritos._

-Es cierto –dijo Ginny con cierta sorna.

Los tres chicos la ignoraron y siguieron mirando la pantalla fijamente esperando la explicación. Mientras tanto Hermione miraba a su posible hija, pero podía ser que no fuera de ella, si no de alguno de ellos. Eso la ponía triste, pero trataba de mantener la esperanza tal como él lo hacía.

_-Tienes razón. En primera, Scorpius y yo estamos en la misma casa en Hogwarts y Rose siempre fue muy unida a mí, por lo que al final nos volvimos los mejores amigos. Algunos dicen que somos como la nueva edición del "trío dorado"._

_-Oh vamos –dijo el chico de la cámara –todos sabemos que los Merodeadores II somos los mejores._

_-Calla James –soltó la pelirroja –. Debemos decirle que ustedes están conformes con nuestra amistad, aunque al principio papá y Draco... –Rose hizo una mueca._

_-Es cierto, si papá no se pone de mediador… Bueno, ellos dos se hubieran matado mutuamente –dijo Albus haciendo una mueca también y Scorpius río._

_-¿De qué te ríes?_

_-Es que quizás eso paso en el comedor hace un momento –dijo entre carcajadas._

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

-Odio admitirlo pero Malfoy tiene razón –George sonrió. Percy no lo comentó, pero se alegraba de que su hermanito volviera a sonreír, no lo había hecho desde la muerte de su gemelo Fred.

_Los chicos rieron unos minutos antes de recobrar la compostura con amplias sonrisas._

_-Como sea, el punto es que tenemos un regalo para ustedes después de los acontecimientos de la guerra. Rose ¿Me harías el favor de decirnos cuál es?_

_-Con gusto Scor. La familia de todos los que se encuentran en la sala, exceptuando a la directora McGonagall, mis abuelos y tío Charlie que no tuvo hijos, se van a presentar ante la cámara al igual que un par de personas más._

_-Queremos enseñarles su futuro ahora que todo ha terminado –dijo el rubio mirando con cariño a la ojiazul, quién le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojada. Hermione, Molly y Fleur fueron las únicas que lo notaron, cosa que tratarían de conversar después._

_-Nosotros nos presentaremos junto con nuestras familias –dijo el ojiverde mirando de reojo a sus amigos -, así que es lo único que sabrán de nosotros hasta el momento, más o menos, como fue nuestra idea nosotros tendremos que dirigir las presentaciones._

_-Y por supuesto, con ayuda del guapísimo camarógrafo James._

_-Lo que digas –dijo Rose rodando los ojos. Varios creyeron que ya habían tenido está discusión antes._

_-Será mejor que empecemos. Comenzaremos por los Weasley, los primeros en presentarse serán los Weasley Delacour._

Bill y Fleur se sonrieron mutuamente antes de compartir un beso y los demás los felicitaron.

_-Así que volveremos en unos minutos._

La televisión se apagó.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero y les guste esta nueva historia. Tratare de actualizar los jueves así que no se lo pierdan y no olviden dejar sus reviews. **


	2. Weasley Delacour

La mujeres comenzaron una conversación en la que los hombres decidieron no participa y solo mirar.

-¿Ustedes cuantos hijos creen que tengan Fleur y Bill? –preguntó Luna.

-Yo digo que unos tres.

-Sí, tres, no cggeo tener más –dijo Fleur de acuerdo con Hermione.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Bill –A mí me gustaría tener tantos hijos como mis padres.

-Sí, pego yo segue la que cargue con ellos nueve meses y dé a luz. Si tú no lo hicieras tendggemos tantos hijos como quiegas.

Bill asintió en silencio.

-No es tan malo querida –dijo afable la Molly –pero no puedo negar que es cargado y difícil.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero a pesar de ello no me molestaría tener tantos –Ginny tomo la mano de Harry y le sonrió, él se puso pálido y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues yo estoy bien con dos –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –y me gustaría que uno fuera niño –se recargó en el pecho de Ron quien a pesar de no compartir mucho la opinión de su novia porque él también quería tener muchos Weasley decidió no decir nada, al menos tendrían dos y no uno, con suerte y si la convencía tres.

-No sé si siga eso muy en pie, después de todo, rompí con la tradición Weasley.

-Cggeo que eso es lo mejor, a mí me gustaguia que fueran niñas.

-A mí me gustaría tener gemelos –dijo Ginny.

-Yo comparto la opinión de Fleur y tener una niña –comentó Luna.

-Sigo pensando en lo del varón, aunque si lo consideramos bien, siendo madre, no me molestaría tener una hija.

-Sí pero tú ya sabes que tienes a Rose –Hermione se sonrojo.

-Aún no sabemos si es mía.

-Vamos Hermione, todas sabemos que es hija tuya –dijo Luna.

-Yo opino lo mismo –apoyó McGonagall hablando por primera vez –será una Weasley, sin duda, pero también se ve que es una Granger –Hermione se sonrojo aún más fuerte ante lo mencionado por su profesora favorita.

-Así es quería –dijo la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa –se nota a leguas que ella es tuya también.

Hermione iba a volver a hablar, pero se interrumpió al oír que se encendía la televisión y todos voltearon a mirar.

_Un cartel de color blanco y letras hechas con flores pequeñas de varias tonalidades de azul citaba: Weasley Delacour. Era sostenido por tres personas. Dos chicas, la primera alta y muy bella, su cabello era amarillo fuerte como el sol y con ojos azules iguales a los de su madre, la segunda era mucho más bajita a comparación de su hermana y era tan similares y diferentes a la vez, ambas poseían los rasgos de sus padres, pero la segunda tenía ojos marrones y parecía que se había pintado el pelo porque empezaba siendo rubio claro y terminaba con las puntas castañas. El último era un varón, idéntico a su madre, tenía sus facciones, sus ojos, lo único que lo __hacía diferente era su cabello pelirrojo, no tan claro, pero se notaba que era un Weasley._

-Vaya hermanita –empezó Charlie -, cuando habías dicho que rompiste la tradición familiar hablabas enserio.

Todos los Weasley asintieron dándole la razón y ella sonrió con orgullo.

_-¡Hola! –Gritaron los tres al unísono –nosotros somos los Weasley Delacour._

_Se vio como salían los demás del campo visual y la chica lata se sentaba en el pasto al igual que el camarógrafo (James)._

_-Antes de que mi hermana empiece –El chico rubio asomo su cabeza para hablar –quiero decir que fue idea de ellas hacer el cartel así y créanme que trate de oponerme pero… las chicas Weasley dan miedo –se oyó un par de sonidos de aprobación detrás de la cámara y la chica que estaba sentada asintió –pero no me puedo quejar tanto, al menos no lo hicieron morado claro con tonalidades de rojo y rosa como quería –añadió arrugando la nariz en señal de disgusto. En el comedor todos estaban riendo con la actitud del niño._

_-Bien, si ya terminaste sal de la pantalla –La chica empujó su cabeza y se oyó como cayó en el pasto fuera del campo visual de la cámara -. ¡Hola familia! Yo soy Victorie Weasley y soy la primogénita de Bill y Fleur Weasley –Ambos compartieron otro beso este momento tengo 21 años. Mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Gabrielle Delacour._

-Gracias Hermano.

-No hay de que –Bill le devolvió al sonrisa a Ron, quién en realidad no se esperaba eso, si no que quizás hubiera sido Charlie o George, aunque le hacía feliz el hecho de que fuera escogido como padrino.

_Al igual que mis hermanos soy 1/8 de veela. Fui a Hogwarts junto con toda mi familia paterna y pertenecí a la casa Gryffindor. Mi materia favorita es encantamientos. Fui la primera Weasley de la tercera generación en ir a Hogwarts, pero a diferencia de otras personas –dijo mirando severamente hacia detrás de la cámara y se oyó un perdón de cinco voces distintas -, yo no fui un dolor de cabeza para la directora McGonagall –la profesora murmuró: gracias al cielo -. Fui prefecta y premio anual. Actualmente estudio para periodista y en un futuro trabajar en el profeta. Mi patronus es un lobo y estoy comprometida –dijo con una reluciente sonrisa._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mi princesa está comprometida? –Grito Bill parándose de un salto hecho una furia.

-Bill Weasley. Más vale que te sientes o te juro que las únicas veces que me tocaggas seggá para tener a esos niños –dijo Fleur gritando con un tono de voz autoritario.

-Pero Fleur, mi hija…

-Ella no es tonta y sabe pegfectamente lo que hace. Ahora siéntate –Bill lo hizo a regañadientes, no podía soportar la idea de no tocar a su esposa jamás y en silencio los hombres pensaban que ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo.

_-Me imagino que mi padre acaba de gritar algo como: ¿Quién se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio a mi niñita? Y mi madre lo calmo, gracias, lo mismo hiciste cuando les dijimos las noticias._

-¿Noticias? –repitió Bill marcando la s con enfado, pero se tranquilizó (al menos lo aparento) cuando vio la mirada de su esposa.

_-La segunda noticia es que… -Tomo aire y gritó con emoción -¡Estoy embarazada!_

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Bill!

-Amor, esto no es lo mismo ¡Algún i****a se atrevió a tocar a mi hija!

-Como si tú alguna vez no hayas hecho lo mismo –dijo Ginny en un murmullo, pero para mala suerte de Bill todos en el comedor lo escucharon.

-¡Explica eso ahora mismo William Arthur Weasley Prewett! –gritaron enfadadas Fleur y Molly. Bill fulmino con la mirada a su hermana que ni se inmuto y seguía mirándolo divertido esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno, yo… -Un grito de emoción sonó desde la pantalla y Bill soltó un suspiro porque no tendría que responder aunque la mirada de Fleur no dijo lo mismo.

_-¿Es enserio? –Sonó la voz de Rose combinada con la de dos chicas más._

_-Sí, tengo tres semanas de embarazo –En el comedor Bill se desmayó y Charlie conjuro un _enervate.

_-Felicidades –y otras dos chicas de las que supusieron que serían las voces. Una era pelirroja con ojos cafés, muy parecida a Ginny y la otra castaña, de tez morena y ojos cafés, casi negros. Corrieron y la abrazaron, un momento después, otras dos chicas más, ambas con rasgos parecidos y ojos cafés, una era pelirroja y la otra castaña, junto a ellas, su hermana, la chica que había aparecido sosteniendo el cartel, también se unieron al abrazo._

_-Chicas, sé que están emocionadas, pero tenemos que terminar el video –Sonó la voz de Albus desde detrás de la cámara. Las chicas asintieron y después de un par de felicitaciones más, Victorie volvió a quedar sola frente a la cámara._

_-Papá, no te vayas a enojar, aunque sé que ya lo hiciste, y quizás te desmayaste igual que el día que te di la noticia, pero quiero decirte que a pesar de ello, tú estás feliz por mí y mi prometido –El asintió –. Después de todo, los chicos Weasley son conocidos por celosos y de gran corazón –Esta vez todos los Weasley asintieron –. Mi prometido es la persona más fiel y dulce que puedes conocer –El modo de que su hija hablara de él hizo que Bill se tranquilizara un poco -. No diré su nombre porque él se presentara después. Antes de despedirme quiero decir unas palabras. Gracias a todos por pelear y darnos un mundo mejor donde vivir, gracias a mis padres por apoyarme, a la abuela Molly por ser tan considerada y linda con todos nosotros y quiero decir que gracias por serlo con Scorpius también –Hizo un guiño a la cámara y se escucharon un par de risitas detrás -, a mi padrino Ron por enseñarme a jugar Quidditch... Oh, se me olvidaba, en Hogwarts fui guardiana los últimos tres años y también capitana en el último –Agregó con una sonrisa –Eso es todo de mi parte. Los quiero. Adiós._

_Se despidió _con_ una mano de la cámara y se fue. En su lugar se sentó su hermana._

_-¿Qué tal? Yo soy Dominique Weasley, segunda hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley, de soltera Delacour –Bill le dio un beso en su frente -. Mis padrinos son Percy y Audrey Weasley._

-Vaya, gracias hermano –Bill asintió con una sonrisa, él no tenía resentimiento con Percy y sabía que él estaba sumamente arrepentido por todo lo que hizo, sin embargo Percy no pudo evitar sonar sorprendido, Percy había sido perdonado por su familia y aceptado como antes, en especial después de la muerte de Fred, todos, junto con ayuda de amigos, se consolaban y apoyaban mutuamente. Después de pasar por esto Percy se quedó pensando en quien era Audrey.

_-Aunque por un momento considere ir a Beauxbatons, al final también fui a Hogwarts, la vida sería lo mismo sin mis revoltosos primos._

_-Ves, nos amas –Se oyó la voz de James._

_-Calla. Fui a Ravenclaw y cazadora del equipo. Como ya dijo mi hermana también soy 1/8 de veela. Mi materia favorita es cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y me gustaría ir con mi tío Charlie a Rumania y trabajar con dragones, ya que desde pequeña eh tenido una fascinación con ellos, aunque ahorita mi padre está en una etapa de negación porque dice que son peligrosos, pero con ayuda de mi padrino Percy, mi tía Ginny, mi tío Charlie y mi madre, quién también piensa que no debería ir, pero me apoya, claro que primero trato de convencerme de que no fuera, pero no lo logró y al ver que no sedería no tuvo opción, pero entre los tres me están ayudando a convencer a mi padre y con suerte el próximo año puede que me deje._

Bill los miró y después haciéndose el ofendido dijo "Traidores" provocando la risa de todos.

_-Soy tranquila y estudiosa como toda orgullosa Ravenclaw y por lo tanto tampoco di problemas –agregó con una sonrisa -. Mi patronus es un cisne y no te preocupes papa, yo no tengo novio, así que por ahora puedes dormir tranquilo. Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. No pierdan la esperanza. Adiós._

_Ella también se levantó y el chico rubio tomo el lugar._

_-Hola –saludo a la cámara de manera coqueta -. Mi nombre es Louis Weasley Delacour y no hace falta decir quiénes son mis padres –Guiño un ojo a la cámara provocando que Ginny, Hermione y Luna se sonrojaran un poco y Harry y Ron apretaron más su abrazó de manera celosa. Ninguna de las dos comento nada, pero les gustaba el gesto._

_-¿Quieres dejar de seducir a la familia? –preguntó Rose._

_-Querida prima, no estoy seduciendo a nadie, es mi encanto natural. En fin, mis padrinos son George y Angelina Weasley._

-Jo, gracias Bro –dijo George con una sonrisa que Bill devolvió.

_-Yo también voy en Ravenclaw y voy en sexto año, desgraciadamente yo no juego Quidditch porque cuando eran las pruebas de cazadores me enferme y por desgracia no pude participar y ocupar el lugar de mi hermana en el equipo. Soy uno de los cinco Merodeadores II, mi alias es "Garras", si, quizás nuestros nombres no sean excelentes como los auténticos merodeadores pero a nosotros nos gustan, los demás se irán presentando conforme las entrevistas. Cuando sea mayor de edad quiero volverme animago, lástima que otros –dijo mirando a unas personas detrás de la cámara –, se nos adelantaron, si no ya sería un tigre de bengala._

_La cámara volteó y enfocó al nuevo trío dorado buscando una respuesta. Después de un par de miradas entre ellos fue Rose quien hablo._

_-Verán, nosotros somos los únicos animagos de la familia porque cuando nos convertimos en tercer grado, no sabíamos que teníamos que hacer un trámite y por lo tanto un gran papeleo, por ello somos animagos ilegales por el momento. No se preocupen, cuando ustedes se enteraron, bueno, digamos que aún seguimos pagando una parte del castigo. Por eso los demás tienen que esperar a ser mayores de edad para convertirse y con ayuda de un adulto._

_-Yo soy un ciervo en honor a mi abuelo "Cornamenta" y la forma de mi patronus._

_-Yo soy un perro labrador, por dos cosas: 1- Son los animales más leales, o eso dicen y 2- Siempre me han encantado los perros._

_-Y yo decidí convertirme en un zorro, se mueven con gran agilidad, son listos y pelirrojos, además es la forma de mi patronus._

_-Si bueno –empezó Louis -, el punto es que gracias a ellos –los señalo –tenemos que esperar._

-Oh, esos niños estarán castigados –dijeron Hermione, Ginny, Molly y para sorpresa de todos Draco.

-¿Están bromeando? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Y transformarse en su tercer año? ¡Esto es sin duda… -Ron vio la mirada de Hermione y agregó –pero está mal, estarán muy castigados.

Hermione asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejo a Ron con una sonrisa de tonto.

_-Mi patronus es un tigre. Mi materia favorita es pociones, soy muy bueno en ella y en un futuro me gustaría ser auror. Mi novia es un año menos que yo, es una chica genial y la quiero demasiado, ella es Gryffindor, ella no se va a presentar, pero se llama Alisson y llevamos cinco meses saliendo. Antes de irme quiero decirle algo a la profesora McGonagall –se aclaró la garganta –será mejor que vaya comprándose un par de tranquilizantes… ¡Porque el año pasado los merodeadores II rompimos el record con 657 bromas en un solo año! ¡Yeah!_

-Hay de mí –dijo la profesora McGonagall levándose una mano a la cabeza y algunos rieron (unos cuantos en voz baja y otros abiertamente) pero se callaron al recibir la mirada severa de la profesora.

_-Eso es todo. Los quiero. Adiós –La cámara giro hasta enfocar de nuevo a los tres chicos._

_-Bueno, ahora seguiremos con los hijos del tío Percy ya que tío Charlie no tiene hijos –dijo la pelirroja sin mostrar alguna expresión._

_-Y antes de que se burlen o digan algo, si, te hablo a ti tío George –en el Gran Comedor el levanto las manos en modo de rendición, pero se estaba riendo. Todos estaban tan felices por él y rieron con el –. No es porque no quiera, sí no porque no pudo. Hace años conocía a una chica en Rumania y, si me permiten decir, muy guapa. ¡Auu! ¿Por qué fue eso Rose?_

_-No hables así de tu tía –James y Scorpius se estaban riendo por ello y recibieron también un golpe en la nuca por cortesía de Rose –. Y ustedes no se rían –En la sala todos estaban a las carcajadas y algunos se voltearon para ver si Rose (o Hermione que en este caso podría ser su madre) les pegaba en la cabeza._

_-Bueno, como decía antes de recibir ese golpe de parte de mi prima y mejor amiga –El ojiverde le dirigió una mirada a Rose y ella se encogió de hombros y dijo "te lo merecías" y regresó la mirada a la cámara -. Cuando ellos iban a tener su bebe tuvieron algunos problemas y lo perdieron, después los medimagos dijeron que no podía volver a embarazarse o podría ser que se perdiera la vida de su nuevo bebe o incluso la de ella. Por eso nosotros siempre los vamos a visitar y a jugar con ellos, nosotros los queremos mucho y nos ven como sus hijos, incluso a Scorpius –Se volteó a mirar al rubio y él asintió._

_-Y nosotros los queremos a ellos. Son de las mejores personas que jamás hemos conocido y… Rose ¿Estás llorando?_

_-No, bueno… si, es solo que siempre se me ha hecho triste este tema y hablar de ello y más pensar que tío Charlie lo está oyendo –En el Gran Comedor todos se voltearon a verlo, él también estaba llorado, su hermano se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo. Charlie lloró sobre su hombro y todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se unieron al abrazo, los demás se quedaron callados en su asiento, sentían que no era correcto interrumpir o comentar algo._

_Scorpius se acercó a Rose y la abrazo, ella rompió a llorar en su echo, cuando se tranquilizó un poco le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Esto enojo un poco a Draco y a Ron pero no creyeron que fuera el momento para decirlo. Hermione noto el enfado y los celos de su novio y le tomo la mano. Si, ellos ya eran novios oficiales, después de aquel beso les fue imposible no confesarse lo que sentían. La Sra. Weasley también noto eso y se dijo a su misma que antes de ver a los hijos de Percy hablarían de eso con Hermione._

_-En un par de minutos volveremos con los Weasley Henderson –dijo Scorpius aun consolando a la pelirroja._

La televisión se apagó.

* * *

**Aclaro: busque, busque y volvía a buscar el apellido de Audrey, pero no lo encontré así que le di uno.**

**¡Hello world! Feliz Halloween. Este día también conocido como la noche de las brujas (o yo la conozco también así) les voy a regalar un capítulo de Conociendo el Futuro. Como se dieron cuenta empecé con Bill y el siguiente jueves será el turno de Percy. Espero les guste, créanme que cuando escribo estos capítulos me da mucha risa porque me imagino su reacción y es tan divertido, además de los comentarios que se dicen unos a otros. Por favor no olviden dejar sus maravillosos comentarios que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo día a día. Los quiero!**


	3. Weasley Henderson

**Vuelvo a aclarar, me invente el apellido de Audrey porque no lo encontré y lo de la abuela de Hermione también lo invente (lo sabrán cuando lo lean)**

-Hermione ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro Señora Weasley.

-Dime Molly –Hermione asintió y ambas fueron a un lugar un poco más apartado de los demás -¿Tú también los vistes no es cierto?

-¿Se refiere a mi hija y al de Malfoy? –ella asintió –Si, no sé cómo se lo tomara Ron cuando lo mencionen.

-Entonces ¿Si crees que esa hija sea de Ron y tuya? –Hermione sonrió amplia y sinceramente a Molly.

-Lo deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, sé que es hija mía porque siempre quise llamar a mi hija Rosebud, ese era el nombre de mi abuela, eso y que Ron tiene razón, ella es perfecta, la combinación de la persona que más amo en el mundo y yo –Molly le sonrió a su hora nuera, ella siempre supo que ambos terminarían juntos. Aunque hayan tardado siete o al menos tres años para aceptarlo. Molly abrazó a Hermione, ella enseguida comprendió que ella la había aceptado como un Weasley, aunque en realidad lo había hecho desde la primera vez que se vieron. Todo el mundo miraba boquiabierto, sin duda no lo esperaban. Aun abrazaras Molly le susurro a su nuera "Serás una gran esposa, madre y Weasley."

Hermione sin poder evitarlo soltó una lagrima de felicidad. Se la limpió y ambas volvieron a su lugar. Hermione se sentó en el regazo de Ron, se sorprendió un poco pero le agradaba ese gesto. Ron se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-¿Qué paso allá que lloraste? –Hermione identificó el tono de su voz. Ella lo tomo de la cara y le dio un beso.

-No te preocupes. Todo esta excelente, mejor que nunca –Ambos se volvieron a besar bajo las miradas atentas de los demás. Los dos regresaron su mirada cuando la televisión se encendió.

_Dos niñas sostenían un par de cartulinas, la primera la sostenía una chica bajita, de pelo lacio y castaño con ojos café y unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas y decía Weasley con una bella caligrafía y unos pequeños adornos alrededor, nada glamoroso y muy discreto, la segunda a diferencia de la primera este sí que era llamativo, tenía un par de manchas de pintura al fondo de colores pasteles y el apellido resaltaba, las letras estaban decoradas con diferentes tonalidades de morado y citaban Henderson, en la parte de abajo tenía un muñequito con cabello rojo obviamente representado a un Weasley. La chica que lo tenía también era bajita, pelirroja y de ojos cafés._

-Ves Perce y tú decías que nunca tendrías hijos y mira ahora –dijo Oliver burlándose de él pero Percy se la contesto.

-Sabes, si tú estás aquí eso significa que también veremos tus hijos y sospecho de quién podría ser tu esposa –moviendo los labios pronunció "Katie" y el jugador de Quidditch se puso rojo.

_-Hola, nosotras somos las Weasley Henderson –dijeron al mismo tiempo como su hubiera sido ensayado, pero se oía muy natural que pensaron que quizás fue una coincidencia._

_-Ustedes dan miedo –se oyó la voz de Albus._

_-Lo sabemos –Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo. La chica con el cartel de Henderson salió dejando a la castaña en el medio._

_-Mi nombre es Molly Weasley Henderson y mis padres son Percy y Audrey Weasley._

-¡Oh! Gracias cariño.

-No hay de que mama –le contestó Percy recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su madre que tenía los ojos llorosos.

_-De seguro mi padre se preguntara quien es Audrey –Todos miraron a Percy y el asintió –. Verán ella es una muggle que mi padre conoció un año después de la guerra, pero ellanunca ha tenido ningún problema con que sea mago, al contrario se ha adaptado muy bien al mundo mágico, pero por cuestiones de trabajo vivimos en un barrio muggle, si no estaríamos en el valle de Godric. Mis padrinos son Christina Henderson y Oliver Wood. Para aclarar Christina es la hermana de mi madre._

-Gracias hermano –dijo Wood con una sonrisa que el devolvió.

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes se llevan tan bien? –preguntó Ron.

-En realidad pocos saben que Oliver es mi mejor amigo –Las expresiones de Ron, Harry, Neville y George eran geniales, en realidad nunca pensaron que ellos podrían ser amigos, menos mejores amigos -¿Qué? El hecho de que sea pomposo, o eso dicen ustedes, no significa que no pueda tener amigos, además creo que también está el hecho de que compartíamos habitación, cuando lo haces es inevitable volverse amigos aunque se lleven mal.

-Soy amigo de Percy desde que nos sentamos juntos en el tren de camino a Hogwarts, somos muy unidos y quizás no se dieran cuenta pero siempre estábamos juntos en los pasillos y el comedor.

-Excepto cuando estaba practicando alguna nueva técnica de Quidditch o hablando con el equipo.

_-Actualmente curso mi último año en Hogwarts, fui prefecta y actualmente soy premio anual de la casa de los leones. Saliendo de la escuela quiero estudiar leyes y si tengo oportunidad ser ministro de magia, aunque prefiero trabajar en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica junto con tía Hermione, quien de hacho ya me ofreció su ayuda para cuando termine o mientras estudio y se lo agradezco mucho._

_-En realidad –La cara de Scorpius se asomó de un lado –mucho, cada vez que la ve y cada que puede, ella aún no termina de creerlo –Molly le dio un coscorrón –. ¡Auu! ¡Es verdad! –se defendió saliendo de la vista._

_-Tiene razón Molly –apoyó James._

_-Como sea. Mi clase favorita es encantamientos, pero admiro mucho a la directora McGonagall –La profesora no dijo nada pero se sintió alagada –. Mi patronus es un conejo. Me parezco mucho a mi padre, igual que él me gusta la política y el sombrero seleccionador considero enviarme a Ravenclaw pero dijo que mi valentía era mayor y termine en Gryffindor. También muchos dicen que hago justicia a mi nombre._

_-Como no tienes idea._

_-Calla Rose._

_-Mandona –se escuchó murmurara Rose pero Molly también lo oyó y le dirigió una mirada fría._

_-Yo tengo novio, es una persona totalmente distinta a mí, pero nos complementamos mutuamente. Fue muy difícil que aceptaran nuestra relación, pero al final lo hicieron y están bien con ello._

_-La primera vez que la prefecta perfecta desobedeció a su padre –se burló James y ella se ruborizó. Eso no le gusto a Percy estaba a punto de reclamar, quejarse y amenazar al novio a pesar de no conocerlo pero se abstuvo al ver la mirada de las chicas en el comedor._

_-Si bueno, no diré su nombre porque también se va a presentar. Antes de despedirme tengo un mensaje para mi padre: Primero quiero decirte que te quiero y eres un excelente padre. Lo segundo es que no olvides disfrutar lo que tienes: amigos, familia y en un año una linda novia. A pesar de ser responsable no hay nada malo con divertirse un poco, eso me lo enseño mi novio –dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Y se oyó un coro de personas que decía "¡Aww!" Y ella se puso completamente roja –. Eso es todo. Adiós._

_Salió de la pantalla y en lugar de ella se puso su hermana. Ella era idéntica a Percy, pero a la vez tan distinta. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y unas cuantas manchas de pintura morada por toda la cara y el pelo atado en una coleta en la cual tenía el pincel atorado y unos audífonos azules alrededor del cuello._

_-Antes, quiero pedir perdón por mi aspecto es que se me había olvidado hacer el cartel con el apellido y por suerte traje mis pinturas así que lo acabo de hacer. Mi nombre es Lucy Weasley. No creo que haga falta decir quiénes son mis padres, pero mis padrinos son Hermione y Charlie Weasley._

-Gracias hermanito.

-Gracias Perce –Ron se puso un poco celosos pero se tranquilizó al ver a su hermano dándole una sonrisa únicamente amistosa a Hermione ya que ellos compartían intereses en la política y los estudios.

_-Soy Hufflepuff –Varios se quedaron algo estupefactos. La primera Weasley en Hufflepuff, pero a la vez se pusieron contentos -. Soy cazadora en el equipo y curso cuarto año. Mi materia favorita es transformaciones y yo también quiero convertirme en animaga, quisiera ser un tejón –miró severamente detrás de la cámara._

_-Ya dijimos perdón ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que disculparnos?_

_-Hasta que nosotros también lo seamos Rosie._

_-No me digas Rosie._

_-Como sea. También soy una de las merodeadoras II y estoy bajo el seudónimo de "Badvin" es una mezcla extraña de tejón en inglés: badger, y Da Vinci uno de mis pintores favoritos._

-¿La hija de Percy…

-… una merodeadora? –Todos estaban boquiabierto, incluso Draco quién no sabía quiénes fueron los primeros pero se dio a entender que eran bromistas.

_-Lo sé, es algo impactante, pero como se habrán dado cuenta a pesar de parecerme físicamente a mi padre tengo mi propio carácter –Todos en la sala asintieron -. Cuando sea grande quiero ser artista y dedicarme a la pintura. De hecho ya se lo dije a mi padre y aunque no le fascina la idea con ayuda de mí tía Ginny, mi madre, mis padrinos y mi tío Bill, aunque creo que lo hace más por venganza de lo de Dominique, han logrado convencer a mi papá o al menos se ha hecho la idea –Bill le enseño la lengua a Percy quien se la mostro también y los demás rieron por su actitud infantil -. Aunque eso no significa que no obtenga bunas notas, al fin y al cabo mi madrina es Hermione y mi padre es Percy –En la sala algunos asintieron dándole la razón -. Mi patronus es un caballo. Soy un dolor de muelas para los maestros y soy la favorita de Peeves._

_-Eso es cierto –dijo James con algo de envidia y Lucy le enseño la lengua._

_-Mis padres dicen que parezco un remolino viviente y adoro a mi hermana Molly, de hecho apoyo lo que dijo ella: padre, diviértete y tío George, no olvides que para la familia es gratis. Nos vemos –sonrió salió de la cámara despidiéndose con una mano._

_-Muy bien, regresaremos dentro de unos minutos –dijo Albus con una sonrisa y el televisor se apagó._

* * *

**¡Hola! No tienen idea cuanto lamento no haber subido capítulo ayer, la verdad con todo lo que tuve que hacer se me olvido:( pero no se preocupen que aquí esta. Espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews. Un beso:***


	4. Weasley Johnson

-Wow –dijo George después de un rato –. Una hija de Percy que es bromista y quiere ser artista.

-La verdad es que no me lo esperaba –admitió Molly.

-Ni yo –dijeron Hermione y McGonagall.

-Yo sigo pensando quien será el novio de Molly II –comentó Ginny –Ella nos dijo que nos costó aceptarlo. Entonces ¿quién será?

-No creo que sea Malfoy –dijo George -. Al parecer a le lo aceptamos en la familia pero no creo que Molly sea una salta cunas.

-¿Y si es alguien cuyos padres no se lleven bien con la familia? –sugirió Bill.

-Quizás sea alguien que apreciemos tanto que por eso no los queramos como pareja o quizás se vería mal para la familia –dijo Harry.

No pudieron comentar nada más porque la televisión se volvió a encender.

_El cielo se había vuelto naranja y por un lado se veía un pedazo del sol escondiéndose detrás de dos chicos, una mujer y un hombre. Él era de tez apiñonada, sus ojos eran azules y tenía pecas por toda la cara, su cabello era castaño. Ella tenía los ojos cafés, su piel era morena y su pelo también era castaño. Ella era mucho más bajita que su hermano. Ambos tenían los rasgos de su padre, como sus facciones y la sonrisa traviesa. Tomaron sus varitas y de estas salieron fuegos artificiales que formaron las palabras "Weasley Johnson" y con ellas un león característico de Gryffindor._

_-¿Qué tal? Nosotros somos los hijos de George y Angelina Weasley, de soltera Johnson –dijo la chica antes de salir del campo visual dejando a su hermano en medio._

_-Hola. Yo soy Fred Weasley en honor al gemelo de mi padre –dijo el chico un tanto triste de recordar a su difunto tío. En la sala todos se entristecieron, incluso algunos comenzaron a llorar. George mantenía sus ojos fijos en la pantalla sin decir o hacer nada lo que dejo a su familia un tanto confusa y decidieron no acercarse hasta que el reaccionara –Soy un orgulloso Gryffindor de séptimo año, golpeador en el equipo, parte de los merodeadores bajo el nombre de "León" y debo decirle a McGonagall que usted me ama y nunca me castiga. Recuérdelo –dijo Fred sonriendo y la profesora ya se imaginaba él porque se lo decía –. Aunque no lo parezca tengo muy buenas notas –detrás se oyó una tosecita falsa –, de acuerdo, pasables, pero mi novia quién es una obsesionada con las calificaciones, aunque yo la amo así, me ha ayudado bastante con ellas –Las chicas comenzaron a sospechar de quien podría ser su novia -. Bueno, antes de hablar de lo maravillosa que es ella…_

_-Aww. Está flechado –se oyó la voz de la chica que había aparecido antes en la cámara pero él solo la ignoro._

_-terminare de presentarme –continuó como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido –. De grande pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre y trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley. En un par de meses cumpliré 17 y podré transformarme en un león, en honor a mi casa. Mi patronus es un lince. Mis padrinos son Lee y Alicia Jordan. Ahora sí, puedo explicar mi relación sentimental. Llevamos siete meses juntos, no queríamos decirlo, pero después de dos meses decidimos hacerlo público. Al principio fue muy difícil que lo aceptaran, nuestros padres, más el de ella, armaron un escándalo a lo Weasley, pero después de ver el amor que nos teníamos decidieron dejarnos estar juntos. Ella es fantástica, quizás a veces es muy apegada a las reglas y algo mandona, pero hermosa, de buen corazón, inteligente y cuando se relaja es muy divertida igual que su hermana quien es una merodeadora. Mi novia es Molly Weasley –en ese momento apareció ella y le dio un beso en los labios._

Todo el mundo miro a Percy y George quienes estaban en shock. George fue el primero en reaccionar y saco su varita por si necesitaba defenderse, a pesar de querer decir un par de cosas pensó que era más importante protegerse, después de todo él es el padre del varón y su hermano el de la chica. Cuando Percy reacciono se paró de golpe de su asiento y comenzó a gritar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi hija saliendo con su primo?! ¡¿Su propia familia?! Esto es inaudito, inaceptable…

-Tranquilo hermanito –comenzó Bill pero a pesar de querer arrepentiré por abrir la boca ante la mirada de Percy siguió hablando -, ¿Por qué no te sientas y terminamos de oír a sus hijos?

Percy aceptó a regañadientes.

_-Me imagino que mi padre habrá gritado y está muy enojado, pero en estos momentos estás feliz con nuestra relación, o al menos la aceptaste._

_-Tío Perce, no te dejes engañar por lo que dice la gente, tendré cierta "reputación" pero yo soy incapaz de dañarla, la amo y créeme que me costó conseguir tu confianza y tu respeto, aunque tú también te encargaste de hacerme quedar en San Mungo una semana –En el comedor Percy se puso rojo mientras era regañado por su madre -. A pesar de que al principio nos costó aceptar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, nosotros nos amamos y es lo último que diré, no me importa si aceptan nuestra relación o no. Yo nunca la dejare y aún menos le hare daño –terminando esto Molly II le dio otro beso colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y Fred la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y no les importo que sus padres los estuvieran viendo. Atrás de ellos se escucharon aplausos y vítores._

Percy se relajó un poco al oír sus palabras. Todo el mundo esperaba cuál sería su reacción. Con la cara sería miró a su hermano y dijo:

-Más vale que mantenga sus manos fuera de mi hija hasta que se casen que no me gusto eso de su reputación –Algunos no pudieron evitar reír, incluso George se había reído y estaba feliz de que su hijo encontrara a alguien a quien amar y que lo hiciera feliz, no le importaba quien fuera, aunque estaba seguro de que quizás su armaría un escándalo en cuanto se enterara.

_-Par de acaramelados. Si ya terminaron es mi turno –ambos rieron y se despidieron de la cámara. En su lugar la chica se sentó en el pasto. Si al veías bien tenía un enorme parecido con su madre._

_-¿Qué hay? Yo soy Roxanne Weasley. Al igual que mi hermano orgullosa Gryffindor, merodeadora y comentadora de nuestro deporte favorito: El Quidditch. Mis padrinos son Bill y Ginny Weasley. Mi materia favorita es defensa contra las artes oscuras y mi patronus es una comadreja, algunos dicen que porque soy muy escurridiza y otros porque me enorgullezco de mi apellido. Yo soy la única merodeadora que no quiere convertirse en animaga y mi alias es "Weaz" por comadreja en inglés Weasel. Actualmente curo cuarto año y el próximo intentar seguir los pasos de mi madre como cazadora, ya que es el Quidditch a lo que me quiero dedicar en un futuro hacer las pruebas para entrar en las Arpías de Holyhead como mi madre y la tía Ginny. Muchos dicen que tengo el carácter de mi madre combinado con la personalidad de mi padre. Fui la primera merodeadora mujer. El primer día que estuve en Hogwarts hice una excelente broma al profesor de pociones y ellos vinieron corriendo a pedirme que fuera parte del grupo._

_-En realidad ella es el cerebro, junto con Louis, de las bromas –dijo James._

_-Es cierto –se oyó la voz de Fred –, ella las planea y ve que la manera en que no dejemos evidencia para que nos puedan incriminar y Louis se encarga de que no sean ilegales y tengamos lo necesario._

_-Gracias a ellos nos atrapan al menos seis veces por año y eso es extremadamente poco considerando que hacemos una broma cad días._

En el comedor George sacaba su pecho con orgullo mientras McGonagall se ponía cada vez más pálida ante lo dicho por los niños.

_-Como sea, amo la música, las bromas y a mi familia. Antes de despedirme tengo un mensaje para mi padre. Entre Fred y yo decidimos que lo dijera yo ya que tengo una mayor facilidad con las palabras y un vocabulario más extenso._

_-¡Hey! –Ella lo ignoró y siguió hablando._

_-Sé que en estos momentos estás pasando por una situación difícil, pero quiero recordarte que no olvides todo aquello que te hace feliz, en especial ahora que todo ha terminado y hay cosas que aunque dejemos atrás siempre estarán en nuestros corazones. No es malo aceptar la compañía de otros y abrirte hacia ellos, quedase con el dolor no es bueno, podrías terminar haciéndote daño y lo más importante: tu familia y tus amigos te aman y están para apoyarte en todo, no te derrumbes –Fred volvió a entrar y pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermana -. Te amamos. Nos vemos en unos años._

_Y mostrando una sonrisa a la cámara la televisión se apagó._

* * *

**Quiero decirles que muchas gracias por sus ****_reviews_****. **

**Skullcakebones: Contestando a tu pregunta solo actualizo los jueves, pero si por alguna razón no llego a actualizar subo capítulo el domingo, pero por el momento solo los jueves. Nos leemos.**

**Otra cosa que me gustaría decirles es que los patronus de cada uno es dependiendo de como yo ve a esa persona o por alguna característica en especial, no es así al azar, todos tienen su razón.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos la siguiente semana, un beso. Adiós!**

**Pd: se que está algo corto el capítulo, pero es dependiendo de los sucesos o el número de hijos.**


	5. Weasley Granger

-George ¿Quieres decir algo? –pregunto Ron después de un rato acercándose a su hermano y el resto de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione los imitaron. Ginny abrazó a George y enseguida comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo –lo consolaba -, todo va a estar bien, él está en un lugar mejor.

-Es que no lo entiendes. Lo veo todo el tiempo, en cualquier cosa que me refleje. Él es yo.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Ron capturando la atención de todos en el comedor-, tu solo tienes una oreja –Todos sonrieron ante lo dicho, incluso una que otra persona no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Tienes razón –dijo feliz de encontrar una diferencia con su gemelo –Ahora será mejor que se vuelvan a sentar, la televisión acaba de encenderse.

_Ya se había hecho de noche por lo que sospecharon que fuera del comedor también. La nueva versión del trío de oro estaba frente a la cámara. Rose se paseaba de un lado otro buscando a alguien mientras que Scorpius y Albus solo la veían. Ron y Harry supusieron que si era como Hermione no oiría nada hasta que ella quisiera._

_-¿Dónde se metió ese niño? –explotó deteniéndose abruptamente._

_-Dijo que volvía en un momento, que iría por algo de beber, pero creo que en realidad fue a la cocina, la abuela Molly acaba de preparar galletas._

_-¿Galletas? Hay no, será mejor que vaya por esas galle… quiero decir niño –se corrigió. Adoptó su forma animaga y se vio como un zorro se alejaba hacia una gran casa que se encontraba detrás._

_-¿Voy? –Preguntó Scorpius y Albus asintió –Sin duda tiene el apetito Weasley –Él también adquirió su forma animaga y el labrador comenzó a correr en su misma dirección._

_-Sabes, también se me antojaron las galletas de la abuela –le dijo al camarógrafo._

_-Lo sé, pero ya es el último video de hoy así que…._

_-Un momento ¿Estás grabando? –Albus se acercó a la cámara y la vio fijamente._

_-No._

_-¿Entonces porque la luz está prendida?_

_-Ups. Mi culpa –Y la televisión se apagó._

-Eso fue raro –comentó Neville.

-Si –apoyaron todos en el comedor.

-Me pregunto a quién buscara –dijo Hermione.

-¿Preguntas eso? ¿No viste como se transformaron? –dijo Bill.

-Sí, ya lo había visto y es asombroso pero... –Hermione miro a Ron, él levanto dos dedos con la duda en los ojos y ella asintió sonriendo ampliamente. Ron la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Los demás vieron este intercambio sin entender nada pero no alcanzaron a preguntar ya que la televisión se volvió a encender un momento después.

_Aparecieron Rose y un niño castaño de ojos cafés con el pelo lacio, alto y flacucho con las mismas facciones que Ron. Entre él y Rose cargaban una llamativa pancarta con los colores rojo, dorado, azul y bronce en ella formando la palabra "Weasley Granger" De un lado tenía dibujada una rosa y del otro un control de videojuego y ambos estaban animados._

_-¡Hola! Nosotros somos los Weasley Granger –en el comedor vieron como Hermione, quien aún estaba en las piernas de Ron, le daba un beso que él correspondió._

_El chico castaño salió de la pantalla._

_-Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, mis padres son Ron y Hermione Weasley, de soltera Granger y mis padrinos son Ginny y Harry Potter._

-Gracias tortolitos –dijo Ginny y ellos rieron.

-Gracias chicos.

_-Actualmente curso mi quinto año en Hogwarts, fui escogida dentro de la casa de Ravenclaw, prefecta y soy buscadora en el equipo desde tercero. Soy parte de la nueva versión del trío dorado y soy animaga, como ya dije me convierto en un zorro porque se mueven con gran agilidad, son listos y pelirrojos._

_-Suertuda –dijeron dos voces celosas y ella río._

_-Mi materia favorita es encantamientos y tengo las mejores calificaciones de mi curso._

_-Eso no es cierto –se escuchó protestar a Scorpius –vamos empatados._

_-Como sea –dijo Rose rodando los ojos divertida -. Mi patronus es un zorro. Cuando sea mayor me gustaría estudiar leyes o trabajar en el profeta. Algunos dicen que quizás no haga ninguna de las dos y termine siendo escritora._

_-Eso está 100% comprobado –dijo James desde detrás de la cámara._

_-¿Quieren dejar de interrumpirme?_

_-Perdón._

_-Cómo iba diciendo, muchos dicen que terminare siendo escritora del mundo tanto muggle como mágico. Soy muy parecida a mi madre, saque su inteligencia, su apariencia y su orgullo, pero también soy muy parecida a mi padre, tengo su carácter, su apetito y las pecas. No sé porque pero suelo tener un imán para los problemas, siempre me tengo que encontrar con algo o alguien que provoca que me castiguen o si no, hago alguna y también me castigan. Amo a mi familia y la música. Mis mejores amigos son Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy._

_-Hasta que por fin hablas de nosotros –se escuchó la voz de Albus._

_-Nuestra amistad comenzó de una manera muy extraña. Los tres nos habíamos conocido en el tren camino a Hogwarts, al principio Scorpius no quería hablar mucho pero al final entre Albus y yo logramos que se riera e incluso que se abriera un poco más hacia nosotros. Ellos dos terminaron en la misma casa y yo en Ravenclaw, pero eso no nos detuvo y siempre andábamos juntos por todo el castillo a pesar de que todo el mundo susurraba al vernos pasar. La primera clase Scorpius y yo adoptamos una pequeña rivalidad en la que nos peleábamos para ver quién de los dos se quedaba con los puntos para su casa y quién respondía primero. Discutíamos mucho y Albus siempre quedaba como intermediario pero al final siempre lográbamos contentarnos. Así seguimos hasta tercer año cuando nos hablaron de los animagos y comenzamos a desarrollar una investigación, para la desdicha de Albus, pasábamos horas en la biblioteca hasta que a final de año logramos transformarnos y eso fue lo que nos unió, o eso supongo porque desde ese momento dejamos de pelear._

_-Gracias al cielo –dijo Albus apareciendo en el campo visual con las manos extendidas hacia arriba recibiendo una mirada de Rose._

_-Mi padre me enseño a jugar ajedrez y desde los diez años nunca he perdido una partida, ni siquiera contra él. Mamá, por favor que no vaya a explotar por lo que le voy a decir –inconscientemente Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Ron que estaba más clara que el agua "Si te levantas y me tiras o gritas me las vas a pagar" y él asintió un tanto asustado –. Tengo novio._

Ron respiraba con dificultad ante la idea de que su princesita tuviera novio pero se mantuvo quieto por la mirada de Hermione.

-Wow. Sí que te han domesticado Ron –se burló Ginny y recibió una mirada asesina de su hermano mientras todos se reían.

-Vamos, ustedes no se reían que también tienen a sus mujeres -después de lo dicho por McGongall todos los hombres callaron.

_-No te vayas a enfadar, él nunca me haría daño y lo sabes, bueno, aquí sí. Él es lindo, atento y considerado conmigo. Muy listo y un tanto orgulloso. No diré su nombre porque se va a presentar. Nosotros nos amamos, dirás que somos muy jóvenes para decir eso, pero es verdad, desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el tren de camino a Hogwarts, juntos somos felices y no creo que nada vaya a cambiar eso –dijo Rose sonrojándose y se oyó un Aww colectivo desde detrás de la cámara –. Mi hermano me pidió que dijera unas palabras por los dos ya que yo soy mejor hablando. Primero, a mis padres, disfruten cada momento que están juntos, a mí me contaron una vez que desde que se hicieron novios pasan el día como si fuera el último porque quieren recompensar los siete años de amor, peleas y reconciliaciones._

_-¿Siete años? Creí que mi madre se había enamorado de mi padre en tercer año después del supuesto ataque que hubo y pensó que lo perdería y mi padre de mi madre cuando ella salió con ese búlgaro Krum y se puso celoso._

_-No, en esos momentos supieron lo que sentían pero se habían gustado desde la primera vez que se vieron en el andén y mi padre se había sacado de onda con mi madre por su inteligencia con lo que ella trato de gustarle, aunque no fue intencional, pero se enojó porque no sabía lo que sentía por eso se peleaban mucho, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba pelear con ella y lo hacía apropósito porque lo mejor era reconciliarse, aunque si había una que otra que se enojaba de verdad._

_-Chicos… -se oyó la voz de Albus y Rose volteó hacia donde se encontraba –No creo que a sus padres les guste que hablen de su relación y de sus cosas privadas e frente de todos –Rose sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más._

_-Bueno, el punto es que disfruten de todo su tiempo juntos –hizo un guiño a la cámara._

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, pero aún no se había separado, en cambio ella recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron.

-No quiero saber cómo es que compensan ese tiempo –se burló Harry y su sonrojó aumentó por las risas que se habían producido en el comedor.

_-Segundo, yo quiero decirle a Draco –el arrugó el ceño con extrañeza pero no comentó nada y siguió prestando atención a la pantalla -, sé que estás pasando por cosas difíciles en estos momentos, pero todo termino, es momento de seguir adelante y ver hacia el futuro tratando de no preocuparse demasiado por el pasado, debe mantenerse fuerte que pronto encontrara a la mujer que lo hará feliz y juntos formaran una hermosa familia –Nadie comento nada porque se les hacía extraño que le dijera unas palabras y muchos no entendieron a lo que se refería Rose, pero Draco asintió con agradecimiento –Y por último quiero decir unas palabras en general. Se han perdido varias cosas, pero se ganaron muchas más. Nada de lo perdido se olvidara, pero tienen que seguir adelante, donde les esperan cosas increíbles. Eso es todo, nos vemos pronto familia._

_Rose salió de la pantalla y apareció el chico castaño y larguirucho, su segundo hijo._

_-¿Qué onda? Mi nombre es Hugo y soy el último hijo de Ron y Hermione Weasley._

Ron se acercó al oído de Hermione y susurró: -Hermione Weasley, es la segunda vez que lo oigo y suena maravilloso ¿tú qué opinas?

Hermione se ruborizó mientras los demás se preguntaban que pudo haber dicho Ron para que ella se pusiese de ese modo.

-Me encanta –respondió junto con un beso.

-¡Hey! ¡Sepárense! –Dijo Harry, pero no fue el único, en la televisión Hugo dijo lo mismo.

_-Nada de besos en mi presencia –regaño Hugo hacia los que se encontraban detrás de la cámara. Se oyó una trompetilla a modo de respuesta –Si, muy maduro de tu parte Rose –Así que ahí se encuentra el novio de mi hija _pensó Ron deseando que James girara la cámara para poder verlo.

_-Muy bien, regresemos al tema importante, en este caso yo. Actualmente curso mi tercer año en Hogwarts dentro de la casa Gryffindor. No juego en el equipo, pero pienso entrar el próximo año. Mis padrinos son George Weasley y Minerva McGonagall._

-Muchas gracias hermano y cuñada.

-Gracias a ambos –McGonagall estaba sonriendo reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su rostro, no podía dejar de sentirse encantada porque la hayan nombrado madrina de uno de sus hijos. Pensaba que era un hermoso detalle.

-De nada.

-Será un honor.

_-Acabó de lograr mi patronus corpóreo y resulto ser una lechuza, algunos dicen que porque soy muy listo, perseverante, leal y no me gusta que me mantengan encerrado en jaulas._

_-Sobre todo porque te hemos metido a una jaula –se escuchó la voz de Rose con un tono de ironía._

_-Es una forma de decir no me gusta quedarme en casa sin nada que hacer. Mi materia favorita es encantamientos. Tengo muy buenas notas, no se dejen engañar por mi actitud rebelde. Con esto me refiero que a mí al igual que toda la familia me encantan las bromas. Tengo un gran apetito y juego ajedrez, aunque sea un gran jugador nunca eh logrado vencer a mi padre o hermana. Yo también quiero convertirme en animago pero aún no estoy seguro de que animal quiero ser y creo que tengo cierto tiempo para pensarlo. Mi madre dice que no solo me parezco físicamente sino que también en personalidad, en especial el poco tacto que tengo en decir las cosas –en la sala Ron estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras Hermione trataba, en vano, esconder una carcajada –. Mi mejor amiga Lily dice que soy un insensible, pero que aun así me quiere. Quiero decirle a mi abuela que también herede esa obsesión de mi abuelo con los objetos muggles, en especial los videojuegos, de ahí el dibujo en el cartel._

Molly murmuró algo parecido a "Si con uno ya tenía suficiente imagínense con dos".

_-De grande me gustaría ser Auror como mi padre y tío Harry –En la sala Harry y Ron chocaron las manos mientras que Hermione y Ginny se preocupan ante la vida de sus novios y en el caso de la primera de su hijo ya que ser auror también implicaba correr muchos riesgos –. Eso es todo de mi parte y Rose ya dijo todo por lo que ahora puedo ir por mis galletas –Desapareció de la pantalla unos segundos antes de regresar –. Pensándolo bien si hay algo que quiero decir. Esto es para mi madrina. Minnie –Minerva arrugó el entrecejo ante el mote, pero no porque no le gustara, sino porque daba la curiosidad que los primeros merodeadores le habían apodado igual –, gracias por ser una persona fantástica, por apoyar a mi familia en estos momentos difíciles, por tu lealtad, tu gran corazón y sabiduría. Te quiero._

_Con esto Hugo desapareció, la mayoría pensó que ahora si fue por sus galletas. McGonagall no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas y se las secaba con un pañuelo. Frente a la cámara aparecieron Rose, Albus y Scorpius._

_-Esas son todas las entrevistas de hoy –dijo el rubio quién tenía la sonrisa más grande que antes._

_-Así que lo mejor sería que se fueran a dormir porque mañana a las diez regresaremos con más entrevistas –Rose traía una sonrisa parecida a la de Scorpius lo que hizo pensar a Hermione que ignoro a su hermano y se siguieron besando allá atrás._

_-Descansen, hasta mañana._

La televisión se apagó cuando el ojiverde termino de hablar.

Todos decidieron que lo mejor sería quedarse en el castillo por lo que todos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor menos McGonagall que fue a su despacho, Draco que prefirió la sala común de Slytherin y Luna que fue a la de Ravenclaw.

Dudley decidió seguir a Harry, en estos momentos se encontraba cansado al igual que todos, pero mañana intentaría hablar con él, quería decirle cuanto lamentaba los maltratos y las burlas, se arrepentía por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. En tanto su cabeza toco la almohada cayo dormido.

Ron no podía dejar de pensar en sus hijos. Todo eso lograría crear junto con Hermione. Nada podía ponerlo más feliz de lo que se encontraba.

Un par de camas a lado, Harry no podía conciliar el sueño. Sabía que tenía dos hijos, James y Albus Severus, dos de la millones de preguntas que tenía en la cabeza eran ¿tengo más hijos? ¿James tendrá otro nombre? Lejos de eso pensaba en que si iban en orden la siguiente sería Ginny, él deseaba que fuera la madre de sus hijos, obviamente eso no lo sabría por Albus ya que era idéntico a él, pero quizás James si se parecía a ella. De lo que único que estaba seguro era que habían vuelto hacia un par de días y no quería volverla a dejarla. Trato de dejar esos pensamientos para después. _Todo lo averiguaras mañana _se dijo así mismo antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡La familia de Ronnie baby! **

**Me gusto escribir este capítulo porque yo me siento identificada o me parezco mucho a Rose. **

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo y no olviden dejar sus _reviews_. Un beso. **

**¿Les pareceria si cambio la fecha de actualización para el vierenes? En ese caso nos vemos el siguiente viernes:)**


	6. Potter Weasley

Hermione se levantó muy temprano, estuvo un rato en su cama tratando de dormir pero no logro conciliar el sueño así que se puso su bata sobre el pijama y bajo a la sala común. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron sentado en un sillón mientras miraba el fuego.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? –Ron dio un brinco al oír la voz de Hermione pero rápido se recuperó e hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿En el futuro?

A veces Ron se preguntaba cómo lograba adivinar lo que tenía en su mente, luego recordó que él podía hacer lo mismo y no era para menos después tantos años de amistad. Hermione se cruzó de piernas sentándose al estilo indio mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

-Sí.

-Me encantaría poderles hacerles tantas preguntas.

-Yo también, pero creo que lo que más quiero es abrazarlos y tenerlos conmigo en este momento –admitió Ron sorprendiendo un poco a Hermione –. De pronto enterarte que tienes dos hijos con la mujer que amas… bueno, se siente maravilloso.

-Lo sé –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron –. No te preocupes por ello, dentro de unos años sabrás lo que es un padre –Ron tuvo la repentina idea de preguntarle "¿por qué no ahora?" pero se lo saco rápido de la cabeza pensando que quizás afectaría en el futuro y sabía que a Hermione no le gustaría.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio viendo las últimas llamas resplandecer en la chimenea hasta quedarse dormidos. Cinco horas después Neville se despertó y bajo a la sala común. Se sorprendió de ver a Ron, pues el recordaba haberlo visto subir a la habitación junto con los demás. No hizo ruido para no despertarlo, aunque no hubiera importado pues ya eran las nueve de la mañana y todo el mundo comenzaba a levantarse. Neville pidió silencio y apuntó a la pareja dormida en el sillón. George les dijo a todos que se reunieran alrededor. Imito el ulular de una lechuza. Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a despertarse pero ninguno noto la presencia de los demás. Hermione le dio un beso y dijo:

-Buenos días Ronnie.

-Hola Mione ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

-No, pero levantémonos antes de que…

-¿Los veamos y pensemos otra cosa? –interrumpió Charlie divertido.

-Sí, antes de eso –confirmo Hermione como si nada para después darse cuenta de los demás y se apartó de Ron, ambos con las mejillas rojas.

Algunos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por las expresiones que ambos pusieron.

-Déjame entender –empezó Ginny –, has estado sentada sobre mi hermano todo el día de ayer ¿y te avergüenza que los veamos durmiendo?

-No es eso, es que son situaciones diferentes.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué manera?

Hermione no tuvo que contestar por que justo en ese momento entro McGonagall.

-El desayuno está servido –Al verlos a todos preguntó – ¿Me perdí de algo?

-No de nada –Hermione subió rápido a su habitación para cambiarse. Anoche la profesora les había pedido a los elfos que trajeran un poco de ropa de las casas de cada quién.

Todos bajaron al Gran Comedor donde se encontraron a Luna conversando con Draco. Dudley camino hasta Harry.

-Mmm… ¿Crees que podamos hablar?

-Por supuesto –Harry dejo su vaso con zumo de calabaza en la mesa y se apartaron un poco de los demás para poder conversar en privado.

-Escucha, quiero pedirte perdón por…

-Dudley, no tienes nada porque disculparte.

-Si hay, quiero hacerlo –Harry lo miró un momento antes de asentir –. He querido disculparme desde aquel día que nos atacaron esas cosas, creo que los llamaste dementores, pero mi padre no me dejo. Desde que llegue no he dejado de maravillarme y darme cuenta de que todo lo que me dijeron de ti era falso. Lamento todos los golpes, las burlas y los maltratos. Y si decides volver habrá un trato completamente diferente en casa. A propósito, mis padres se van a divorciar.

-Claro Gran D, todo perdonado y ya era hora de que separara de esa morsa –Harry le dio unos golpes en la espalada de manera fraternal y regresaron a la mesa junto con los demás.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Ginny en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

-Claro –le dio un beso en mejilla y tomo un poco de tocino.

Un rato después la televisión se encendió.

_Scorpius y Albus aparecieron en la pantalla._

_-¿Ya la encendiste?_

_-Si –reconocieron la voz como la de Fred II._

_-Por esta entrevista cambiaremos de camarógrafo –explicó Albus._

_Rose acababa de llegar._

_-Espero no hayan empezado sin mí –puso sus brazos como jarras._

_-Pues… -Albus se froto el cuello._

-Mira Harry, heredo eso de ti –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto el pelinegro confundido.

-Cuando estás nervioso te frotas el cuello.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es –respondieron al unísono Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

_-Dijeron que me iban a esperar._

_-Tardaste mucho –dijo el ojiverde en su defensa._

_-¡No tarde tanto!_

_-Mejor empecemos –interrumpió Scorpius._

_-Hola de nuevo –saludo Rose –. Hoy tendremos más entrevistas para que nos puedan conocer._

_-Rose, eso ya lo sabían._

_-Sí bueno, solo quería recordárselo… continuemos ¿Están listos? Perfecto. Volvemos en un minuto._

_Exactamente un minuto después la cámara estaba enfocando el pasto que tenía las palabras "Potter Weasley" y tres personas acostadas a su alrededor. Una era Albus, la siguiente un chico de cabello cobrizo, ojos cafés debajo de unos anteojos y varios rasgos de su padre. A decir verdad era muy guapo. La última era una chica idéntica a Ginny con su cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos y rasgos faciales. Harry noto que solo Albus había heredado los ojos de su madre, la chica las pecas y dedujo que el chico de cabello cobrizo era James._

Ginny le planto un gran beso a Harry para disgusto de los hombres Weasley. Ambos eran sumamente felices pues se amaban y ahora tenían tres hijos.

_Todos se levantaron del césped haciendo notar la diferencia de alturas: James era muy alto aunque Albus no se quedaba atrás, la única bajita era la chica, a comparación de sus hermanos._

_-Nosotros somos los hijos de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley –dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Albus y ella salieron de la vista dejando a James en el centro._

_-¿Qué onda familia? Yo soy James Sirius Potter Weasley. Por cierto, me encanta mi nombre que es en honor a mi abuelo y al padrino de mi padre Sirius Black –Harry sonrió con nostalgia recordando los pocos momentos que estuvo con él. Ginny supo en lo que pensaba y le apretó la mano –. Mis padrinos son Hermione y Ron Weasley._

-Gracias –dijeron ambos y Ginny les respondió ya que Harry parecía perdido en el comedor.

_-Soy una mezcla, según mi familia, de los merodeadores y los gemelos, por lo que soy muy bromista, hablando de ello yo soy el último integrante de los Merodeadores II bajo el seudónimo de "hocico". Se preguntaran porque, bueno, mi patronus es un perro y es el animal en el que me quiero convertir, ya cumplí los diecisiete pero no me convertiré hasta que salga del colegio en unos meses junto con Fred y Alex, alguien que se va a presentar después, en fin muchos dicen que me parezco más a Sirius y él era "canuto" y no quise repetir._

_-Olvidaste decir tu casa en Hogwarts._

_-Oh cierto. Estoy en mi último año de Gryffindor, soy golpeador en el equipo junto con mi hermano del alma Fred –apareció un pulgar dando su aprobación –y considerado el más guapo de Hogwarts._

_-Eso no es cierto._

_-Claro que sí._

_-No según las encuestas –se volvió a oír la voz de Rose._

_-¿Qué encuestas? –preguntó Scorpius y se escuchó un "diablos"._

_Fred había retrocedido y ahora la cámara los enfocaba a todos._

_-Las encuestas que hicimos a todas las chicas de Hogwarts antes de navidad –respondió la pequeña hija de Harry._

_-¡Lily! Era un secreto._

_-Tú fuiste quien las menciono._

_-Por accidente._

_-Sea lo que sea tienen que decirnos –interrumpió Albus._

_-Diles tu Rose –La pelirroja mayor suspiró._

_-Verán desde que Lily entro a Hogwarts realizamos una encuesta antes de las vacaciones de Diciembre a todas las chicas preguntándoles quienes son los más sexys y guapos._

_-¿Y cuáles fueron los resultados de este año? –preguntó Fred desde detrás de la cámara._

_-En séptimo lugar están Finnigan y Jordan. En sexto los gemelos Scarmander. Quinto Fred y Hugo. Cuarto Alex y Frank. En tercero está James, por tres votos más en segundo están Louis y Albus y por último en primer lugar ganando por un voto está Scorpius._

_-¿Soy el más guapo y sexy de Hogwarts? _

_-Sí._

_-Y yo… ¿En tercero? –preguntó James con un hilo de voz._

_-No tienes que sentirte mal, hace dos años quedaste en primero._

_-Y en la encuesta pasada también quedaste en primero empatado con Louis –recordó la pequeña Lily._

_-¿Y cómo pase de primero a tercero?_

_-Pues… se podría decir que Albus y Scorpius que estaban en tercero y segundo, maduraron y con los entrenamientos de Quidditch los superaron en votos –Rose se encontraba un poco roja._

_-Mejor continuemos con mi presentación antes de que me hagan sentir peor –dijo James con un tono dramático para después recuperar su característica sonrisa –. No tengo malas calificaciones, son, diría yo, bastante decentes._

_-Dirías tú._

_-¡Solo reprobé dos T.I.M.O.S.!_

_-Y sigue siendo un misterio como pasaste el resto –se escuchó la voz de Albus._

_-Como sea. Saliendo de Hogwarts me gustaría trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley como mi tío el cual siempre nos proporciona todo gratis –hizo un guiño a la cámara._

_-¿Eso no fue lo mismo que dijo Lucy? –preguntó Scorpius._

_-Si pero quiero que quede claro. Como todo buen Potter yo también saque varias de las maldiciones que trae el apellido._

-Harry… ¿De qué maldiciones habla?

-Está la del cabello negro indomable, los ojos de la madre, la horrible ceguera, que siempre son bajos y escuálidos hasta que son mayores y que todo Potter tiene a su pelirroja con temperamento –Enumero Hermione con los dedos –. ¿Me falto alguna?

-No –bufó Harry.

_-Veamos, yo saque los ojos de mi madre, tengo a mi pelirroja, a la cual amo, solo para que quede claro. Su nombre es Amelia, es hija de Susan Bones y Justin-Flynch-Fletchley._

-Hacen una linda pareja –declaró Luna.

-A demás que se gustan desde hace años, es claro que se iban a casar en un futuro –apoyó Hermione. Harry y Ron la miraron algo extrañados, pues obviamente no se esperaban que ella estuviera al tanto de esas cosas –. ¿Qué? Seré una sabelotodo y su mejor amiga pero también soy una chica.

_-Ella es simpática, bonita, lista, amigable, con mucha personalidad…_

_-Y mi mejor amiga –dijo Lucy entrando momentáneamente en el campo visual._

_-Sí, su mejor amiga, es un año menor que yo y está en Hufflepuff. Bueno ¿en dónde estaba? Ah sí y tengo una horrible ceguera –Señalo sus anteojos –. Por último quiero dejar un mensaje para todos –Agacho la cabeza un momento antes de gritar -¡Sí! ¡Vencieron a Lord Voldemort! ¿Quiénes son los mejores? La orden, la orden, la orden –Hizo un baile extraño –. ¡Adiós!_

_Salto fuera de la cámara dejando que Albus ocupara su lugar._

_-Hola, como ya deben saber soy Albus Severus. Mis padrinos son Hagrid y Fleur Weasley._

-Gracias Haggy, Ginny –le dio a ambos un beso en cada mejilla.

-Un placer Fleur.

_-Antes de comenzar con mi vida retomare el tema de las maldiciones Potter. Veamos, según mi tía Hermione son cinco, James tiene tres y yo las otras dos. Saque el pelo negro imposible y siempre fui bajito y escuálido hasta el año pasado. Ahora sí, volvamos a lo que estábamos. Actualmente curso mi quinto año en la casa Slytherin. Si, lo sé, "¿Un Potter en Slytherin?" Ya me lo dijeron antes, pero estoy orgulloso de la casa a la que pertenezco._

Todo el mundo quedo pasmado al oír eso, Ginny fue la primera en recuperarse.

-Creo que no importa, sea lo que sea siempre será mi hijo .Harry apretó su mano y le sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Siempre lo querremos no importa lo que pase.

Al final todos menos uno le dieron la razón, Draco seguía sin decir palabra pues aún estaba sorprendido de que el pequeño Potter se encontrara en su casa.

_-Soy buscador en el equipo desde hace dos años. Mi nombre es en honor a Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts, uno de ellos un Slytherin y, según mi padre, uno de los hombres más valientes que conoció –Todos miraron a Harry y el asintió de acuerdo con su hijo –. Como ya saben soy animago, me convierto en un ciervo en honor a mi abuelo y mi patronus. Mi materia favorita es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y mis notas son muy buenas –Se oyó una tos falsa –, solo buenas y no he reprobado ninguna hasta el momento así que estoy bien con ellas. Cuando nosotros éramos chicos mis padres y mis tíos Ron y Hermione tuvieron la idea de mandarnos a un colegio muggle para que creciéramos rodeados de cosas muggles y mágicas a la vez._

-No es mala idea –dijo Ron pensando en que a él le hubiera gustado crecer de ese modo.

-Estoy seguro que fue idea de Hermione –comentó Harry.

_-Fue idea de mi tía Hermione._

-Lo dije.

-Nadie dijo lo contrario.

_-Cuando sea mayor me gustaría ser Auror o un jugador de Quidditch._

_-Le voto más a Auror._

_-Sí, bueno yo también pero primero necesito pasar los E. X. T. A. S. I. S. y los T. I. M. O. S. Tengo una novia que quiero mucho, llevamos varios meses juntos y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

_-Qué casualidad que lo digas, ¿no? –dijo Scorpius._

_-Sí, porque de seguro su padre no se encuentra ahí en ese momento –corroboró James._

_-Aunque claro que no quiero que su padre me asesine –admitió Albus –, hablo con sinceridad cuando digo que la amo._

_-¿En serio? –se oyó una voz femenina. Albus pareció sorprendido porque no esperaba que se encontrara ahí, pero después asintió y guiño un ojo._

_-Supongo que eso es todo de mi parte. Hasta luego –Albus se despidió y le dejo el lugar a su hermana. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido con su novia._

_-¿Cómo están? –Muchos pensaron que era muy bonita y se veía tierna._

_-Ya empezaste a manipular a los adultos –dijo Rose._

_-No es mi culpa ser adorable. Mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter. Ya saben quiénes son mis padres y mis padrinos son Luna Sc... Lovegood y Neville Longbottom._

-Muchas Gracias –dijo Luna con una enorme sonrisa.

-Será un honor –agradeció Neville.

-Para nosotros –le sonrió Harry-

_-Me llamo Lilian por mi abuela pero dime así y te arranco la cabeza, así que por eso soy Lily, y Luna por dos razones, La primera es por mi madrina y la segunda por el apodo de Remus Lupin "Lunático" –Harry sonrió de manera triste al acordarse de él, Tonks y el pequeño Teddy. Pronto esa curiosidad fue remplazada por curiosidad ¿Teddy también se presentaría? Después de todo él es parte de la tercera generación o así habían dicho ellos que se hacían llamar contando desde la época de los merodeadores –. Tanto como Albus es la copia de Harry yo la soy de Ginny. Tengo el carácter de mi madre y mi papa dice que el de mis dos abuelas también._

-Es cierto, o eso me dijeron todos aquellos que la conocieron –dijo Harry recordando a su madre.

-Y si, tiene el carácter de dos madres pelirrojas explosivas junto con el de nuestra hermana… ¡Sálvese quien pueda! –exclamó George haciendo reír a todos pero una mirada de Ginny y Molly basto para callarlos.

_-Y es de temer –se oyó la voz de James que expresaba miedo, pero no sarcástico, miedo real. Lily sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_-Voy en la casa Gryffindor._

_-Aún no sé cómo terminaste ahí si eres más manipuladora y ambiciosa que yo –comentó Albus._

_-De hecho el sombrero iba a colocarme en Slytherin, estuvo a punto pero no lo hizo por una razón._

_-¿Cuál? –cuestionó Scorpius ya que le pensaba que la chiquilla también debió haber quedado en Slytherin._

_-Albus._

_-¿Yo?_

_-Sí –sonrió Lily –, iba a entrar en Slytherin, el sombrero me dijo que tú serías grande al igual que yo y sería una lucha en la cual terminaríamos odiándonos, en cambio en Gryffindor estaría con James, ambos tenemos distintos intereses y triunfaríamos de distintas formas. Pero todo fue a mí elección –Lily abrazo a su hermano que aún se encontraba sorprendido por lo que había dicho._

_-¿Alguien más lo sabía?_

_-Solo Hugo –el asintió._

_-Gracias._

_-No hay de que –regresó a donde estaba después de recibir un beso en la frente de parte de su hermano –. Como decía, soy Gryffindor y actualmente curso tercer grado junto con mi mejor amigo Hugo. Este año entre como cazadora al equipo y tengo un bien promedio. Mi clase favorita es... Mmm, creo que pociones, pero también me gusta aritmancia. Cuando crezca me gustaría ser profesora de alguna de estas materias._

-Es la quinta entrevista y la primera que menciona un trabajo poco común en el mundo mágico -dijo Oliver.

-Muy pocos toman esta profesión, pero no porque no quieran, si no que piensan que no habrá mejor maestro que los suyos -miro significativamente a Percy y después a Neville.

_-Hace unos meses logre realizar un patronus corpóreo. Resulto ser un gato, como el de Minnie._

_-¿Por qué tú y Hugo si pueden decirle así y nosotros no? -cuestionó James._

_-Porque nosotros nos portamos bien y no hacemos travesuras._

_-¿Entonces si nos comportamos igual nos dejaría?_

_-Quizás._

_-En ese casi prefiero seguir diciéndole McGonagall -Lily rodo los ojos antes de continuar._

_-Yo no quiero convertirme en animaga, no es algo que llame mucho mi atención. Yo no tengo novio así que padre, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, además de que Albus, James y Hugo se la pasan alejando a todos los chicos guapos de mí alrededor._

_-Es por tu bien._

_-Ajá. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir de mí, mis hermanos ya hablaron de nuestras familias. Por último queremos dejarles un mensaje –James y Albus aparecieron a cada lado de Lily._

_-Primero, los amamos, sabemos que han perdido muchas cosas, en especial personas que eran muy importantes para todos –comenzó James._

_-Sabemos que no les gusta hablar de la guerra, de hecho entramos a Hogwarts sin saber su historia, por eso no sabíamos él porque nos señalaban, pero comprendemos él porque y no se los recriminamos –continuó Albus._

_-Pero deben saber, en especial tu padre, que ustedes no tiene la culpa de las muertes, de ninguna, todo ocurre por alguna razón –finalizó Lily._

_-Los queremos._

_Dijeron adiós con la mano y la cámara se apagó._

* * *

**Hola! Siento haberme tardado... un poco tarde pero aqui esta:) **

**Espero les guste. Un beso. No olviden dejar sus _reviews:*  
_**


	7. Lupin Tonks

-Harry –comenzó Hermione –, deberías hacerle caso a tus hijos.

-Es cierto, aunque crees que no nos damos cuenta.

Harry sabía que sus amigos tenían razón sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que todas esas personas murieron por su culpa.

-Escucha Harry –Ginny tomó su cara entre sus manos para que la mirara directamente a los ojos –, nadie murió por tu culpa y te aseguro que todos fallecieron con honor, orgullosos de haber defendido a su escuela, otros murieron con valentía, ninguna fue en vano y tampoco por tu culpa y no quiero volverte oír decir lo contrario.

-Ni yo –toda la sala, excepto Draco, miraba a Harry quien asintió, pero aún seguía sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-¿Ustedes quien creen que se presente ahora? –preguntó Neville cambiando de tema.

-Quizá tus hijos o los de Luna –opinó Ginny.

-Es lo más probable.

-¿Crees que al final te casaste con Hannah? –preguntó inocentemente Luna.

-¿Hannah? ¿Hannah Abbott?

-Sí, le gusta a Neville –él se sonrojo tanto que podría hacer una competencia contra el pelo de los Weasley. George pensaba en molestarlo pero de nuevo la televisión se encendió.

_Un chico alto, muy alto, con cabello café y ojos verdes estaba frente a la cámara. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver que no traía ningún cartel o algo parecido, pero no fue necesario porque cambio su cabello a un color azul eléctrico y sus ojos se volvieron cafés._

_-Me gusta más así._

-Es el hijo de Remus y Tonks –dijo Fleur con una enorme sonrisa.

_-Buenos días familia._

_-No seas tan formal –el chico rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por James y todos pensaron que había como camarógrafo._

_-Mi nombre es Edward Remus "Teddy" de cariño. Soy hijo de la metamorfomaga Nymphadora Tonks y el hombre lobo Remus Lupin. Yo no conocía mis padres pero mis padrinos Harry Potter y obviamente Ginny Weasley por ser su esposa pero yo la quiero igual._

_-A mamá le gusta que le digan por el apellido de papá –se oyó la voz de Albus._

_-De acuerdo, mis padrinos Harry y obviamente Ginny Potter ¿Mejor?_

_-Sí._

_-Me han contado grandes cosas de ellos al igual que mi abuela, con la que viví hasta hace tres años que ella murió –Teddy tenía una sonrisa triste y su cabello se volvió rubio un momento antes de regresar al azul eléctrico –, ahora vivo con Harry a quien le doy las gracias por haberme aceptado aquí._

_-Aunque ya no será igual en unos meses –dijo Albus en un susurró perfectamente audible._

_-Tengo 23 años y soy auror, me gradué hace un año y trabajo con Harry y Ron, de hecho soy el "secretario" –hizo comillas con los dedos dando a entender que no le gustaba ese nombre –de mi padrino por orden de Ginny para que…_

_-Teddy –interrumpió Rose –, no creo que sea lo mejor decir el por qué._

_-Sí, creo que se pondrá como leona –se escuchó un ¡Auch! De Albus –. Rose ¿por qué fue eso?_

_-Porque dijiste que se lo iba a tomar mal, Teddy pudo haber disimulado muy bien._

_-Pero es verdad, así se puso la última vez que ella… ¡Auch! Rose ¿Quieres dejar de golpearme en la cabeza?_

_-Cuando dejes de dar datos de más._

_-No dije nada._

_-¿Cómo que no dijiste nada? Estabas a punto de decirlo._

_-Oigan –interrumpió Teddy antes de que Albus pudiera replicar – ¿Podrían dejar de discutir para que pueda decir por qué?_

_-Lo siento._

_-Verán, Ginny me pidió que fuera su "secretario" porque la mejor para el trabajo era la "zorra" de Cho, bueno, así le dice, ella acosa y acorrala a Harry cada vez que puede, aunque él nunca se ha dejado ni dejará –se apresuró a decir Teddy al imaginársela – y llegue yo para ayudarle y alejarla de su oficina. Repito, Harry nunca se deja ni dejara además de que siempre la evita e intenta quitársela de encima._

Ginny estaba callada mirando la televisión mientras todos esperaban su reacción. Ella sin duda estaba enojada, pero no con Harry, si no con Cho _¿Es que no podía aceptar que él ya no la quiere? Y todavía va de ofrecida._ Sabía que poner a Teddy era la mejor opción y ya se encargaría ella de mandar a San Mungo a esa zorra si volvía intentar acercársele a su marido. Fulminó a Harry con la mirada y dijo: -Más vale que no te dejes. Él asintió.

_-En Hogwarts estuve en Gryffindor, aunque estuve a punto de quedar seleccionado en Hufflepuff. Fui cazador en el equipo, prefecto y re-funde a los Merodeadores junto con mis mejores amigos. Mi nombre era "Shock" me decían así por mi pelo y porque cuando le mostraba a alguien que era metamorfomago se quedaba asombrado antes de pedirme que volviera a cambiar mis facciones._

_-En realidad era por como dejabas a las chicas cuando te veían –dijo James haciendo que Teddy se sonrojara un poco._

_-Que no te oiga Vic._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?_

_-¿La has visto enojada? –James lo pensó un momento._

_-Tienes razón mejor me callo._

-¿Vic? –Le susurró Hermione a Ginny -¿No crees que…?

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Harry y Ron las miraban confundidos porque no entendían a que venía ese intercambio.

_-Nunca tuve malas calificaciones, mi clase favorita era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y mi patronus es un lobo. Estoy comprometido con una chica hermosa, no solo físicamente, sino también en personalidad. Ella fue, es y siempre será mi mejor amiga, solo que ahora también mi esposa._

_-Aún recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños –se escuchó la voz de Victorie y Teddy rió._

_-Como ya debieron adivinar, mi prometida es Victorie Weasley, la persona a la única persona que he amado y amaré toda mi vida, la única que logra sacarme una sonrisa cuando estoy deprimido, la persona que siempre me ha apoyado, con la que tuve peleas, amores, tristezas, felicidad y cientos de emociones, mi mejor amiga y mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo –Beso el dorso de su mano como todo un caballero pero Victorie se lanzó hacia él y le plantó un gran beso._

Bill gruño. Estaba sumamente enfadado.

-Así que ese es el desgraciado que se acostó con mi hija.

-Ella ya no es una niña y sabe peggfectamente lo que quiere.

-Pero se atrevió a pasarse con mi hija y ni siquiera se han casado.

-Oh Bill, cállate, ni que tu fuegas un santo.

-_Bill, juro que jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño a tu hija, antes me hago daño yo mismo. Ella es lo mejor que he tenido en la vida y no es para menos, además por favor, recuerda, en unos años no hacerme daño y no lo digo por mí, sino por ti._

_-Es cierto, Teddy pasó una semana en San Mungo y mi madre dejo de hablarle por un mes._

-Le haces daño y un mes se te haggá poco a comparación de lo que hague y no será sol ignorarte.

-Entendido cariño –su novia era encantadora, pero también tenía su carácter.

_-Creo que eso es todo de mi parte y quiero dar las gracias a todos porque me han apoyado y acogido desde que nací, pero lo más importante es agradecerles por convertirse en mi familia. Nos vemos después._

_Victorie y él se despidieron antes de que la cámara se apague._

_Unos segundos después se volvió a encender mostrando al futuro trío de oro._

_-Haremos una pequeña pausa para comer y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo._

_Después de lo dicho por el rubio la televisión se apagó de nuevo._

-Se ve que es un buen niño –dijo Molly sonriente y pensando en que le encantaría tenerlo en la familia.

-Si –concordó Fleur –seggá un honor tenegglo como nuero.

Bill pensaba igual pero no quería que le quitaran a su niña.

-Has pensado que su futuro hijo o hija será un 1/16 de veela y posible metamorfomago con unos cuantos genes de lobo, aunque por supuesto el gen dominante será el de la metamorfomagia –comentó Hermione siendo entendido por McGonagall, Molly, Fleur, Luna, Ginny, Bill y Percy mientras el resto solo comprendió la mitad o lo más importante.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Ron regresando al tema por el que habían hecho una pausa. McGonagall llamó a un elfo para que les trajera comida. Todos comenzaron a comer metidos en sus conversaciones, Draco y Dudley habían comenzado hablar de las diferencias entre ambos mundos, los adultos comentaban lo que habían visto y los jóvenes y los más inmaduros reían por las tonterías de los hermanos Weasley (Charlie -que no quiso sentarse con los adultos -Ron, George y Ginny)

-La televisión se encendió –dijo Luna y todos se sorprendieron pues pensaban que fue muy rápido.

_-Hey James ¿Has visto a Rose y Scorpius? –preguntó Albus, Hermione pensó que no se habían dado cuenta de que la cámara estaba encendida y se lo comentó a los demás._

_-No, no lo eh visto, pero ya deberían estar aquí, pensé que hablarían antes de la entrevista de Scorpius y me estoy perdiendo la planeación de la broma para cuando regresemos._

_-Por eso te pregunto, me sorprende que no hayan llegado._

_-¿Los buscaste en la biblioteca? Han estado muy preocupados con los T.I.M.O.S._

_-Ya fui y no están._

_¿Y dónde crees que podrían… Ya los encontré –señalo a un zorro y un labrador tratando de pasar infraganti –. Sigámoslos._

_La cámara enfocaba delante de ellas pero sin duda se movía mucho. Ambos los siguieron hasta una banca colgada debajo de un árbol. Albus y James se escondieron entre los arbustos con la cámara en mano, un poco ladeada pero se podía ver perfectamente._

_De un salto se subieron a la banca, el labrador recostó su cabeza sobre el cuello del zorro. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que el zorro hizo un movimiento, que parecía estaba asintiendo, y ambos regresaron a su forma humana._

_-¿Crees que reaccionaran cómo cuándo se lo dijimos hace unos meses? –preguntó Rose algo preocupada recostada sobre el regazo del rubio que comenzó a jugar con su cabello._

_-No creo que se lo puedan tomar tan mal –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Rose alzó una ceja haciendo una pregunta silenciosa –. De acuerdo quizás sea igual._

_Rose soltó un suspiró y se sentó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Scorpius se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. Cuando se separaron Scorpius tomo su barbilla y la miró a los ojos._

_-Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado como hice y hare, no dejare que nada nos separe._

_Se volvieron a besar y Albus hizo una mueca de asco volviendo su atención a la cámara y abrió la boca con sorpresa, miedo y preocupación._

_-Oh no, la cámara está encendida._

_-¿Y? –Preguntó James, pero enseguida reaccionó ante lo dicho por su hermano –Ups. Estamos fritos._

_-Tienes un problema con encender la cámara accidentalmente. Rose nos va a matar –dijo Albus con miedo._

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_Ambos chicos gritaron al ver a la pareja frente a ellos._

_-Pues, verás… -comenzó a decir James sumamente nervioso._

_-Chicos ¿Por qué habría de matarlos?_

_Albus y James comenzaron a balbucear, fue entonces cuando Scorpius reparó en la cámara en manos de James._

_-Díganme que no está encendida._

_-Bueno… -dijo Albus rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza como signo de nerviosismo._

_-¿Hace cuánto nos vienen siguiendo? –preguntó Rose con una voz peligrosamente dulce._

_Ambos hermanos se miraron sin saber qué hacer._

_Rose gruño al igual que Scorpius, a todos les parecía que sonaban igual a sus formas animagas. _

_-Corre –fue lo único que dijo Albus antes de que echaran a correr._

_-¡LEVICORPUS! –gritó Rose y la cámara cayo de las manos de James. Todos los que se encontraban ahí, caras familiares y otras nuevas, se reunían alrededor y Lily tomo la cámara y los apuntó al ver que seguía grabando. Scorpius conjuro un hechizo mocomuricelago y Rose un Rictusempra. Los afectados comenzaron a reír como locos mientras suplicaban._

_-Lily, por favor –dijo Albus mirando a la cámara con ojos suplicantes._

_-Lo siento hermanito, pero debió ser algo grave para que los colgaran de cabeza._

_Después de un rato decidieron bajarlos y le quitaron el hechizo de las cosquillas pero enseguida Scorpius conjuró un Tarantallegra y comenzaron a bailar tango._

_-Creo que lo mejor sería decirles todo de una vez Scor._

_El asintió y la tomo de la mano. Lily que seguía en posesión de la cámara los apunto._

* * *

**¿Cómo reaccionaran sus padres al enterarse de su relación? ¿Harán algo para evitarlo? ¿Alguien más aparecerá para convencerlos? Todo esto se descubrirá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Perdón por dejarlo así pero pensé que sería mejor dejarlo con la intriga, obviamente sabemos que reaccionaran mal, pero no saben qué sorpresas traerá esa revelación.**

**Buenas noches. Nos leemos. Un beso:3**


	8. Malfoy Greengrass

_Rose y Scorpius entrelazaron sus manos._

_-Creo que lo mejor será contar todo desde el inicio –Scorpius asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja –. Nos conocimos en el tren camino a Hogwarts, Al y yo estábamos sentados en un compartimiento cuando Scorpius llego pidiendo pasar y aceptamos. En un principio ninguno quería hablar pero después de un rato ya habíamos establecido una conversación._

_-Me sorprendí tanto al ver que teníamos tanto en común y tantas diferencias al mismo tiempo. Al final y quede en Slytherin junto con Albus._

_-Ambos se hicieron mejores amigos y como yo no quería separarme de mi primo con el tiempo nos convertimos en la segunda versión del trio de oro, o así nos llamaban algunos maestros que estuvieron en su generación._

_-Discutíamos seguido y siempre intentábamos conseguir puntos para nuestras casas aunque seguido nos metíamos en problemas. Desde que oímos hablar sobre los animagos comenzamos la investigación y al final de tercer año logramos transformarnos y desde entonces dejamos de pelear. Todas esas horas en la biblioteca me hacían pensar tantas cosas y en un momento a otro me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Así que durante mi cuarto año trate de conquistarla._

_-Pero él no sabía que yo también me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada._

_-Trate cientos de veces de invitarla a Hogsmeade pero no lo hice hasta que alguien más estuvo a punto de hacerlo._

_-Había rumores de que Warrington me invitaría a salir el día de los enamorados._

_-Cuando Albus me lo contó salí corriendo en su búsqueda y la encontré en el Gran Comedor hablando con él._

_-Scor llego en el momento justo. Grito mi nombre desde la puerta y corrió hasta mí con una rosa y me pidió ser su cita delante de todos. Obviamente acepte._

_-No daremos detalles de aquella salida, pero al final de ella ya éramos novios-_

_-A la familia no les costó mucho aceptar nuestra relación pues ya lo conocían, aunque no negare que les hicieron sus bromas pesadas y mi papá estuvo a punto de mandarlo a San Mungo, por suerte se contuvo, aunque no negare que si se enojó, un poquito._

_-Poquito –ironizó Lily desde detrás la cámara._

_-Y en mi casa, mamá amaba a Rose por lo que se puso muy contenta cuando les dimos la noticia, al principio mi padre me veía esperando que fuera una broma pero al final todo salió bien y acepto nuestro noviazgo._

_-De ambas familias hubo reacciones un tanto explosivas pero también tranquilas. Tío Harry y Draco se llevan bien, más que nada por sus hijos, pero pueden sostener una conversación con tranquilidad y Ron y Draco… pues ya no se detestan así que esperamos que en este momento reaccionen de manera civilizada._

_Quitaron el hechizo de Albus y James y ambos cayeron sobre el pasto cansados._

_La televisión se apagó._

De vuelta al Gran Comedor todos miraban a ambos hombres.

-No me agrada mucho la idea de que mi hija salga con ese hurón –dijo/gruño Ron y soltó un suspiro –. Pero si no me queda más remedio y mi nenita es feliz yo igual. A demás de que no me va a escuchar y va a hacer lo que quiera.

-A mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de que sea novio de la comadreja pero ya que.

Hermione le susurró al pelirrojo.

-Gracias por aceptarlo.

-No me quedaba más remedio –Hermione rodó los ojos.

Por dentro Ron explotaba, hervía de rabia, su hija, su niña con el de Draco, no le gustaba, para nada, pero era lo bastante listo como para no hacer un drama en este momento más su Mione no le había recriminado el hecho de estar a punto de haber mandado el chico a San Mungo.

Esperaron unos minutos a que la televisión se volviera a encender.

_En un iPad (tableta, aparato electrónico táctil, como le quieran llamar, ustedes entienden xD) tenía escrito "Malfoy Greengrass" sostenida por Scorpius, muchos se sorprendieron de este hecho._

_-Antes de iniciar quiero decir que hemos hecho un cambio de camarógrafo para evitar más incidentes._

_Se mostró primero a la pequeña Lily y después a Albus y James tirados en el piso._

_-No tienen idea de cómo me duelen las piernas –se quejó Albus._

_La cámara se volvió a fijar en Scorpius._

_-Bueno, ya me conocen, soy Scorpius Hyperion, hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy._

Inconscientemente Draco sonrió, a él le gustaba Astoria desde su quinto año, no se lo había confesado a nadie más que a sus amigos Zabini y Nott. Era cierto que Crabbe y Goyle eran algo así como "sus guardaespaldas" pero aunque nadie lo supiera sus mejores amigos eran ellos y también se llevaba muy bien con su compañera Daphne, de hecho por ella había conocido a Astoria, pero obviamente no le diría a Daphne que estaba enamorado de su hermana que era dos años menor que ellos. Otra cosa cierta era que Pansy se la pasaba encima de él, algo que, realmente, le hostigaba, no va a negar que era linda y que en un principio se había visto atraído hacia ella, pero nada se compararía a lo que siente por la joven Slytherin.

_-Mis padrinos son Theodore y Daphne Nott. Si papá, al final el tío Nott se atrevió a confesarle lo que sentía –Draco volvió a sonreír pues esos dos se gustaban desde hace siglos –. Voy en la casa Slytherin, aunque el sombre seleccionador se vio tentado a mandarme a Gryffindor o Ravenclaw –Si su padre se sorprendió no lo demostró –, actualmente curso quinto año, soy guardián en el equipo, prefecto y estoy empatado junto con Rose en las mejores notas del curso. Por desgracia soy muy bueno en pociones._

_-¿Por qué por desgracia? –se oyó la voz de Lily._

_-Porque Slughorn se la pasa adulándome y comparándome con mis ancestros, algo que, por supuesto odio._

_-Cierto, a mí siempre me compara con mi abuela._

_-Y a mí con mi madre por eso quiso que estuviera en su "Club de las eminencias" –dijo Rose con cierto fastidio en la voz._

_-En fin, creo que se acaban de dar cuenta de que odio a mis antepasados, más bien odio sus acciones. Bien, el apellido Malfoy tiene una muy mala reputación algo que yo estoy cambiando pues soy una persona sin prejuicios de sangre amable, no tengo arrogancia y sonriente con todo el mundo y que, para desgracia de algunas personas, ama los objetos muggles, por lo que me considero un ORGULLOSO traidor a la sangre –admitió el pequeño Malfoy enfatizando la palabra._

_-Es cierto –se escuchó la voz de Albus un poco más cerca –, su habitación está llena de ellos –el rubio sonrió con más intensidad._

_-Como ya saben soy animago, me convierto en un labrador porque siempre me han gustado los perros, son los animales más leales y siento que esa raza va de acuerdo a mi personalidad. De grande me gustaría ser Auror. Al parecer nadie se ha molestado en decirlo, pero como verán la mayoría sabemos hacer un patronus desde tercer grado porque es cuando Harry logró hacer el suyo y nos enseñó a esa edad, él mío es una nutria._

Hermione frunció el entrecejo pues era su mismo patronus, debía haber una razón para que se parecieran, _quizás es de acuerdo al carácter _pensó.

_-Soy novio de la fantástica, inteligente y hermosa Rose Weasley –La pelirroja apareció y le dio un beso. Se oyó un carraspeó._

_-Oigan, sus padres están viendo la televisión –dijo una divertida Lily._

Ron gruño y Hermione le dio un beso para que se tranquilizara.

_-Lo siento._

_-Deben admitir que hacen linda pareja –De pronto apareció Victorie a lado de ambos._

_-No, no lo vamos a negar –se escuchó la voz de Roxanne._

_-Pero a veces dan asco –dijo James._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –ahora fue el turno de Lily en preguntar._

_-Que cuando creen que nadie los ve se ponen de melosos y cursis –Ambos se sonrojaron._

_-¿Y tú no haces lo mismo con Amelia? –dijo Dominique burlona._

_-No –balbuceo James y Fred II soltó una carcajada -¿Por qué no mejor regresamos con Scorpius?_

_Todos salieron de la cámara riendo por lo que dijo James. Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió también._

De pronto George comenzó a reírse, tanto que termino en el piso sosteniéndose el estómago.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ambos… casan… pelirrojos… -volvió a reírse pero está vez se les unió Hermione, Charlie, Luna, Percy y Arthur que fueron los que entendieron.

-¿Qué dijo? –volvió a preguntar Neville.

Hermione logro estabilizarse lo suficiente para poder contestar.

-Dijo que si ambos se casan tendrán hijos pelirrojos.

-¿Malfoy pelirrojos? –dijeron Draco y Ron con una mueca de que no le fascinaba mucho la idea. El resto de la sala comenzó a reírse ya que se les hacía cómico, incluso la profesora McGonagall tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y Dudley reía contagiado por las risas de los demás.

_-Por último quiero decir, al igual que todos, unas palabras. Primero felicidades por ganar la guerra, nos han traído un mundo de paz y felicidad para las futuras generaciones, créanme que todo ha valido la pena. Segundo, papá, sé que te arrepientes de todo lo que ocurrió, sé que fue inevitable y que participaras y lo hiciste contra tu voluntad, pero para eso hay amigos, mis tíos Blaise y Theo ahora también se encuentran arrepentidos y afectados por todo al igual que tú y créeme que si vas con ellos ahora su amistad se fortalecerá y tercero, gracias a todos por aceptarme a pesar del paso de mi familia, al igual que Teddy es algo que siempre voy a agradecer y son las mejores personas que hay y con un gran corazón. Nos vemos en ocho años._

_Después de esas palabras la cámara se apagó._

* * *

**¡Hola! Un poco tarde el capítulo, pero aquí está. Espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué familia creen que será la siguiente en presentarse?**

**a) Los Longbottom.**

**b) Los Dursley**

**c) Los Lovegood (Scarmander)**

**Un beso a todos. Nos leemos el viernes. No olviden opinar que les pareció dejando un ****_review._**


	9. Longbottom Abbott

-Vaya, nunca creí que quisiéramos tanto al pequeño Malfoy –comentó Harry.

-A mí me parece bien –dijo Hermione –, él no tiene la culpa del pasado de su apellido y parece que es un buen niño.

Ron no dijo nada, aún seguía molesto de que fuera el novio de su hijita, aunque no podía negar de que si parecía un buen niño, parecía quererla y que la iba a cuidar y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Será un placer invitarlo todos las vacaciones a la madriguera –dijo Molly hacia Draco quien le sonrió y asintió.

-Con gusto lo dejar ir –algunos se sorprendieron de ese comentario pues no pensaron que Draco aceptaran tan pronto, sin embargo lo que pensaba el rubio era en que su hijo era feliz a su lado y quizás no sería tan mala idea que se hiciera amigo de ello, pues desde muy jóvenes una de las razones por la que los molestaba era que estaba celoso de tu familia, sin embargo jamás lo admitiría.

Neville por otro lado estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, faltaban las familias de Luna, Oliver, Dudley y él y tenía la enorme duda de saber si se casaba con Hannah, estaba interesado en ella y obviamente la curiosidad lo embargaba en estos momentos, siguió perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el brillo de la televisión llamó su atención.

_La cámara comenzó a grabar a dos chicos. El mayor se veía alto y fuerte, tenía el cabello rubio* y ojos marrones. La niña a su lado era mucho más baja pero al igual que su hermano era rubia y con ojos marrones. Neville pensaba que ambos eran una mezcla de Hannah y él. La niña tomo su varita, mientras el varón sostenía una planta. Conjuro un hechizo y los tallos de las plantas comenzaron a crecer y torcerse formando las palabras "Longbottom Abbott". Satisfecha de su trabajo di una sonrisa a la cámara y salió dejando a su hermano con la planta en la mano._

_-Mi hermana creo que el hechizo –explicó –y olvido llevarse la planta._

_La chica volvió a entrar en la cámara un poco sonrojada y se llevó la planta. Neville creo que su hija era igual de olvidadiza que él, sin embargo les gusto la confianza que demostró al realizar el hechizo._

-Tu hija es genial Nev –dijo Ginny -, poder crear un hechizo a tan corta edad, no parece tener más de 15 años.

El aludido sonrió.

_-¡Gente del pasado! Mi nombre es Frank II Longbottom, primogénito de Neville y Hannah Longbottom –Se notaba que Frank era muy entusiasta –Mis padrinos son Luna Lovegood y su marido el cual no puedo decir el nombre en estos momentos._

-Gracias Nev.

-Un placer.

_-Fui seleccionado en la casa Hufflepuff. Actualmente curso mi sexto año, soy prefecto, cosa que me ha dejado muy sorprendido y no juego Quidditch porque soy algo torpe con la escoba, por eso prefiero mantener mis dos pies en el suelo y apoyar a mis compañeros. Al igual que mi madre soy muy bueno en Encantamientos. Mi hermana y yo… ¿Puedo decir su nombre? Se me hace extraño llamarla hermana todo el tiempo._

_-Porque no –contesto Rose._

_-Gracias. Alice y yo nos dividimos entre mis padres, las cualidades que uno tiene no las tiene el otro y viceversa pero ambos somos muy parecidos en físico. Mi mejor amiga es Amelia, la hija de Susan y Justin._

_-Creí que era la de Lucy._

_-De los dos en realidad, lo que pasa es que cuando llegamos Amelia y yo nos hicimos mu grandes amigos y dos años más tarde llego Lucy y como no hay nadie más que conozca que estaba en esa casa comenzó a juntarse conmigo y por lo tanto con Amelia, después se unió a los Merodeadores II, sin embargo aún pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros aunque de vez en cuando tiene que irse para hacer alguna broma. Tranquila McGonagall que yo no doy mucha lata._

_-A ella porque vas seguido a la enfermería –se escuchó la voz de Albus y muchos pensaron que ya se había recuperado de tantas cosquillas y bailes._

_-No es mi culpa._

_-Lo sabemos, pero es divertido como a veces te llevamos y la enfermera siempre va a un armario de a lado y te da lo que necesites o te compone sin siquiera preguntarte._

_-Si bueno, creo que se acaban de dar cuenta de que soy algo torpe._

_-Pero así te queremos todos –dijo Lily desde detrás de la cámara. A algunos se les había olvidado que ahora ella estaba en posesión de la cámara pues se habían acostumbrado a los comentarios de James._

_-Mi patronus es un perro. No tengo novia –se veía un poco triste cuando lo dijo._

_-Frank, ella era una p**ra._

-¡Lilian Potter! Cuida tu lenguaje –regaño Ginny.

-Mmm… Cariño ¿sabes que no puede oírte verdad? –dijo Harry un poco asustado pero se cayó ante la mirada de Ginny y sus hermanos rieron.

_-Lils…_

_-Perdón Rose pero es verdad._

_-No lo niego, sin embargo tienes que cuidar tu lenguaje._

_-Hablando de ella jamás lo haré –dijo decidida y Rose soltó un suspiro._

_-Lo que queremos decir es que ella no te merece, tú te mereces algo mucho mejor –dijo Scorpius apareciendo y dándole un abrazo fraternal a Frank quien era un poco más bajo que él._

_-Lo sé. Gracias. Bueno, continúo con mi presentación –Scorpius asintió y dejo a Frank solo en frente de la cámara –. Me gustaría trabajar en el ministerio, en el departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos, porque aunque no lo juegue, no signifique que no me gsute el Quidditch. Ah, hablando de ello, mi padre es profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts y mi madre es la nueva tabernera del Caldero Chorreante por eso vivimos en el segundo piso de este último durante las vacaciones. No me gustaría ser animago, todos quieren serlo y sería ser muy repetitivo y prefiero ser original –se escucharon algunas risas por eso –. Es todo de mi parte, no soy bueno con las palabras así que le cederé el lugar a Alice._

_Frank se despidió de la cámara con un saludo y Alice apareció._

_-¿Te parece si nos sentamos? –preguntó Lily._

_-Claro. Yo soy Alice II Longbottom, ya saben quiénes son mis padres y mis padrinos son Susan Bones y Justin-Flynch-Fletchley. Curso mi quinto año en la valerosa casa de los leones y juego Quidditch como cazadora. Verán yo tengo una muy mala memoria._

_-Siempre se le olvidan las contraseñas –dijo Rose_

_-Pero es excelente en Herbología –comentó Albus._

_-Es cierto, ni Rose, ni yo logramos superarla._

_-Es la mejor –para ese punto la aludida estaba sumamente sonrojada._

_-Sí bueno, mejor continuo con mi presentación. No quiero ser animaga. De mayor me gustaría ser sanadora. _

-¿Ella es la primera en mencionar ese trabajo cierto?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-No a muchos les interesa la vocación de la medicina.

_-Mi patronus es un león y tengo novio. Es Albus –En ese momentos Albus apareció y rodeo a Alice por la cintura y le dio un beso a la mejilla. Recordaron la voz de la entrevista del pelinegro y algunos se decían así mismo que como no pudieron relacionarlas._

Neville fulmino con la mirada a Harry.

-Más vale que mantenga sus manos fuera de mi hija.

El Potter mayor alzó las manos en modo de rendición.

_-Llevamos varios meses saliendo._

_-Casi seis._

_-Y la amo –dijo ojiverde antes de darle otro beso en la mejilla y salir de la cámara._

_-Lo tomaste muy bien pues ya lo conocías y sabes que jamás me haría daño. A demás amenazaste con reprobarlo._

_-Sí, no soy pésimo, pero tampoco el mejor, por eso tengo mi tutora personal –Alice rio un poco roja._

_-Antes de irme diré unas palabras. Primero, papá, me alegro de que hayas superado tu inseguridad, siempre has sido y serás una gran persona y un verdadero Gryffindor. Segundo, ¿Qué esperas para ir a hablar con mi madre? –la rubia puso los brazos en jarras y los del presente se rieron al ver que Neville se encogía en su silla al ser regañado por su hija –Y por último felicidades a todos por ganar la guerra. Creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos en unos años. Adiós._

_Y con estas últimas palabras la cámara se apagó._

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Felicidades a todos los que eligieron a la familia Longbottom, se ganaron un abrazo cibernético. *ABRAZO* Bien, ¿Por qué los puse primero? Verán, Neville tiene más importancia en la guerra, aunque al principio iba a hacer las presentaciones de la familia de Dudley, pero gracias al comentario de Yaz, pensé y pues preferí hacerlo de la familia de Neville.**

**Espero y les haya gustado aunque a mí me parece un poco corto.**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes. Un beso.**


	10. Scarmander Lovegood

-¿Ves Nev? No solo nosotros pensamos que eres un verdadero Gryffindor.

-Lo sé, solo que ANTES dudaba considerando lo torpe y olvidadizo que soy –dijo resaltando la palabra.

-A demás de que es hora de que vayas a por Hannah –dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo.

-Sabes, yo creí que te atreverías este año.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? –tartamudeó Neville.

-Sí, te…

Harry le dio un pisotón a Ron porque no quería exponer a Neville así que se acercó y le susurró:

-Te escuchamos un par de veces susurrar su nombre en sueños cuando íbamos a en sexto.

Neville asintió de acuerdo pero muy sonrojado pues no tenía ni idea de que hacía eso.

-¿De quién creen que vamos a ver los hijos ahora? –preguntó Draco.

-Yo creo que de Luna.

-¿Los míos?

-Sí. Solo quedan de ver tu familia, la de Dudley y Oliver. Así que tú que primero iría tu familia porque estuviste en el E.D. y ayudaste a Harry a recuperar la diadema y fuiste secuestrada y… el punto es que tu irás primero, después Oliver que participo en la batalla y es un amigo y Dudley que es primo de Harry por lo que ira a lo último al no estar directamente involucrado –explicó Hermione.

-Oh –fue la contestación de algunos y Hermione rodó los ojos.

_La cámara se encendió y frente a ella estaban dos gemelos rubios, flacos, altos y de tez blanca. Era totalmente idénticos excepto en una cosa, uno de ellos tenía los ojos verdes y el otro grises. Entre los dos sostenían un cartel que, obviamente había sido hechizado, y le daba el aspecto de que fueran escamas de dragón en las cuales citaba "Scarmander Lovegood". El de ojos grises saludó y salió de la cámara dejando a su hermano gemelo solo._

_-Oigan… ¿Y Rose y Scorpius? –preguntó Lily un poco nerviosa. La cámara enfocaba a Albus que veía a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Fueron a la biblioteca, no han de tardar –contestó por fin antes de que Lily volviera a enfocar la cámara en el rubio._

_-¿Qué onda? Mi nombre es Lysander Scarmander Lovegood, hijo de Rolf y Luna Scarmander y el mayor._

_-Por 3 minutos._

_-Pero esos 3 minutos importan –A la mayoría le dio la sensación de que el otro rubio rodó los ojos._

_-Mis padrinos son Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom._

-Gracias amiga.

-Gracias Luna.

-De nada.

_-Actualmente curso cuarto año en la casa Slytherin, donde juego como golpeador. Soy muy bueno en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y cuando sea mayor me gustaría ser un mago naturalista al igual que mis padres y es una de las razones por las que me quiero convertirme en animago pero aún tengo tiempo para pensar en que animal me transformare, no me gustaría tomar una decisión errónea._

_Salió de la pantalla y entró su hermano. A todos les pareció extraño pues las entrevistas solían ser más extensas y le falto mencionar algunos aspectos. Adivinando sus pensamientos el ojigris explicó._

_-Sería extraño para nosotros explicar los hechos por separado ya que le quitaríamos al otro algo que decir y quedaría muy inconclusa la entrevista._

George le dio mentalmente la razón y por unos momentos volvió a caer en la depresión que lo había invadido estos últimos días pues recordar a su gemelo lo entristecía pero cuando el chico volvió a hablar se recobró un poco porque las presentaciones distraían su mente.

_Mi nombre es Lorcan Scarmander, hijo de Rolf y Luna Scarmander, de soltera Lovegood. Mis padrinos son Ginny Potter y Dean Thomas*, un amigo de mamá._

Harry frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y Ginny le dio un beso para calmar sus celos, algo que sin duda le encantaba ver en Harry.

_Me encuentro cursando mi cuarto curso en la…_

_Se interrumpió al ver que dos figuras llegaban: Un zorro y un labrador con unos pergaminos en su boca. Ron frunció el ceño pues no quería imaginar que era lo que hacía su hija con Malfoy en la biblioteca._

_Al instante pudieron reconocer quienes eran pues no era la primera vez que los veían. Percy, McGonagall y Hermione, dedujeron que se transformaban siempre que querían llegar rápido a algún lado._

_-Lo siento, no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo –se disculpó Scorpius, ahora con los pergaminos en la mano, cuando regresaron a sus versiones humanas._

_-Espero no nos hayamos perdido tanto._

_-No, apenas comenzaba Lorcan a presentarse –dijo Lily._

_Rose y Scorpius avanzaron detrás de la cámara._

_-Cierra la boca que te entran las moscas –le susurró Rose al oído de la otra pelirroja pero como esta se encontraba en posesión de la cámara fue escuchado por todos los del presente._

_-Cállate._

Harry fruncio el ceño, era su niñita, mientras los demás se reían de la pequeña Potter.

_-Como decía, curso mi cuarto año y pertenezco a la casa Ravenclaw. Mi materia favorita sería encantamientos. Yo también juego en la posición de golpeador, aunque si he de admitir el mejor compañero que he tenido es mi hermano._

_-Gracias, lo mismo digo._

_-Me gustaría ser creador de hechizos o trabajar en Gringotts, aunque la verdad prefiero lo primero._

Luna se estremeció pues crear hechizos era un trabajo peligroso, así había muerto su madre.

Neville lo notó y la abrazó para reconfortarla, pero nadie más que Ginny quien le mando una sonrisa notó esta escena.

_Lysander volvió a entrar en el campo visual._

_-A pesar de ser físicamente idénticos, excepto en los ojos que yo saque los de mi padre._

_-Somos de personalidades completamente distintas._

_-Yo soy revoltoso y de calificaciones regulares –dijo Lysander con una sonrisa, como diciendo que en realidad no le preocupaba mucho._

_-Y yo tranquilo y de muy buenas notas._

_-tenemos ideas distintas, al igual que futuros._

_-Pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser hermanos porque, como éramos de niños, seguimos siendo el confidente uno del otro a pesar de estar en casas distintas._

_-Odiamos que nos comparen, incluso tenemos patronus distintos._

_-El mío es un águila._

_-Y el mío una serpiente._

_-He sacado la conclusión de que son en honor a la casa que pertenecemos, lo cual es realmente obvio, y nuestras personalidades, pues Lysander es astuto, una cualidad de Slytherin, mientras que la principal virtud de Ravenclaw es la inteligencia algo que yo poseo –Lysander rodó los ojos pues su hermano de vez en cuando llegaba a tener una actitud pomposa pero era muy raro que se comportara así, en realidad era muy simpático solo que a veces los torposolos** afectaban demasiado en su cabeza._

McGonagall sonreía complacida ante los pensamientos del chico y lamentaba no tenerlo en su casa, pero no le importaba, sería un gran alumno. Hermione pensaba que era muy diferente a Luna, porque ella era soñadora y el metódico, ella se preguntaba si sería por su padre o él había sido así toda su vida, aunque no dudaba que haya crecido oyendo acerca de los _nargles***_ y _snorkacks de cuerno arrugado***._

_-Por último queremos decir unas palabras en general –dijo Lorcan._

_-Felicidades por ganar la guerra._

_-Aunque sabemos que hubo muchas pérdidas._

_-También hubo ganancias, si no miren el futuro que han creado._

_-Quizás les hayan dicho esto cientos de veces, pero es necesario que les quede claro, en especial a cierta persona que se culpa de todo –Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry quién se encogió en su asiento, incluso Draco y Dudley habían aprendido que el niño que vivió siempre se echaba la culpa._

_-Creo que eso es todo por nosotros._

_-Nos veremos en unos años._

_-Adiós._

_La cámara se apagó._

***En el séptimo libro se ve que Dean y Luna pasan tiempo juntos en la casa de Bill y Fleur, después de ser rescatados por Dobby (¡maldita Rowling, porque tuviste que matarlo!), así que yo supuse que se conocerían mejor pues serían la única compañía que tienen y pues de alguna manera se hacen amigos. Avísenme si no les gusta está decisión.**

****«Son criaturas invisibles que flotan hasta tus oídos y confunden tu cerebro.» Fuente: ****_ . _**

*****Al igual que los torposolos son criaturas existentes para Luna y Xenophilius Lovegood, para mayor información: ****_Harry Potter Wiki. _****(el mismo link que el de arriba, pero es recomendable poner el nombre en Google y es una la primera, o en su defecto la segunda, página que te aparece).**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Se abran dado cuenta ya faltan pocos capítulos para terminar:( pero les tengo una sorpresa para después de las entrevistas (dentro de este fic), así que no piensen que ya se libraron de mí;)**

**Espero les guste el capítulo, aunque a mi parecer, al igual que el anterior, está algo corto, pero ya no se me ocurrió poner algo más.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana. Un beso. Adiós.**


	11. Wood Bell

-Parecen chicos simpáticos –comentó Neville.

-Quizás, pero no me gustó nada lo que le dijo Rose a mi princesa –dijo Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No me digas que ya te pusiste en modo sobreprotector? ¿Y el mote?

-Ginny, ella SIEMPRE será MI princesa –dijo enfatizando esas dos palabras y su novia rodó los ojos –. A demás ella es muy joven para tener novio.

-No seas ridículo Potter. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera y si tener novio entra en la lista lo tendrá.

-Pero es muy joven.

-¡Ella hará lo que quiera y es mi última palabra!

-Como tú digas cariño –dijo Harry enfurruñado mientras Ginny sonreía complacida.

-Vaya sí que te tienen domado.

-¡Cállate Ron! –Ron se quedó quieto en su asiento por la mirada de Hermione.

-Y al parecer no es el único –se burló George y las orejas de Ron enrojecieron.

-¿Cómo que ya tardaron mucho no? –preguntó Bill después de varios minutos en los que seguían viendo la pantalla apagada.

_La televisión se encendió mostrando a la futura versión el Trío de Oro. Se podía apreciar cómo los últimos rayos del sol se escondían dándole paso a la noche._

_-Sentimos la demora, pero hemos decidido que mañana por la mañana, a las diez y media, para que terminen de llegar todos –el pelinegro le dedico una mirada a cierta Rose que miró a otro lado perdiéndose en el paisaje –, ya que solo quedan dos presentaciones._

_-Además de que perdimos tiempo con dos niños metiches –fue el turno de Rose fulminar con la mirada a Albus –. Pensamos que también tienen algunas dudas acerca del futuro, así que hemos decidido contestárselas en tanto estén en nuestras manos –lo último los dejo un poco confusos pues no podían comunicarse directamente._

_-Pueden escribir todas las preguntas en pergaminos y mañana, concluida las presentaciones mandar a Kreacher para que vaya a por ellos –explicó su novio._

_-Suplicamos no pongan regaños o cosas como ¿¡Por qué eres el novio de mi hija!? O ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!, etcétera. Eso ya lo hicieron sus yo futuros –los varones Weasley son rieron complacidos por las palabras de Albus._

_-Mientras tanto lo que queda del día lo tienen libre para ustedes. Así que disfrútenlo._

_-Pero no demasiado, hay personas que aún no quieren nacer. –Algunos en el comedor se sonrojaron._

_-¡Lily! –gritaron los tres._

_-Me hace mal pasar mucho tiempo con James._

_-A mí no me culpes enana._

_-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió el ojiverde._

_-¿No sería __nos verán__? Porque nosotros no los vemos a ellos._

_-Ellos comprendieron Scor._

_Sin decir más la televisión se apagó._

-Tengo varias preguntas para el futuro –dijo Hermione con un brillo en los ojos, obviamente estaba emocionada.

-No siempre es bueno saber lo que nos depara el futuro–dijo sabiamente McGonagall.

-Tiene razón.

-Lo sé, pero aun así estoy un poco entusiasmada.

Ron no pudo evitar pensar en lo bella que estaba en ese momento, no la había visto así desde el año paso cuando íbamos a clases y ella se emocionaba ante la idea de aprender algo nuevo. Hermione saco un pergamino y anoto un par de preguntas y lo dejo en la mesa. Tras ella, Harry y George anotaron algo y después de meditarlo un momento les siguió Minerva.

-Ya es un poco tarde así que será mejor que vayan a sus salas comunes

Algunos se sentían más cansados que otros, Luna, que se había aburrido en su sala común decidió seguirlos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco y McGonagall fueron los únicos que tomaron un camino distinto, aunque esta última estuvo tentada a seguir el resto.

Como muchos no tenían sueño se quedaron en la sala conversando, pero al final les llego el sueño y fueron hasta los dormitorios.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron, en sus respectivas camas, algo que George lamento pues les hubiera encantado volver a molestar a su hermano, por lo que el desayuno transcurrió de manera normal, o lo más normal posible que se puede hasta que…

-Qué raro –exclamó el Señor Weasley –. Dijeron que la televisión se encendería hasta las diez y media.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9:12 –le respondió Bill a Percy.

_La cámara enfocaba a un despeinado y empijamado James._

_-Lamentamos haberlos despertado._

_-Creo que ellos ya estaban despiertos, yo no –se quejó una vez que reconocieron como la de Fred II._

_-He tomado "prestada" la cámara porque tengo una sorpresa para Rosie._

_-Verán –dijo Hugo posicionándose al lado de James –, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida hermana, así que iremos a despertarla._

_-Por suerte, nuestra querida prima es muy dormilona así que estamos seguros de que si la sorprenderá._

_-Pero antes tenemos que terminar de despertar a la familia._

_La cámara se giró para mostrar a Lily, Molly, Victorie (esta última con una tarta de arándanos, su favorita), dos chicas idénticas de pelo negro y ojos marrones que faltaban por presentarse, Louis, Alice y otra chica que también faltaba por presentarse que guardaba cierto parecido con Katie Bell, todo en pijama también._

_Fred comenzó a caminar grabando a James y Hugo que iban delante de él. Entraron en una de las habitaciones y despertaron a Teddy, un chico que era el calco de Oliver y Frank, las otras tres camas estaban vacías._

_Después se dirigieron a la habitación del frente, donde dormían el resto de los chicos: Albus, Lorca, Lysander y un chico de cabello castaño y ojos caramelo. En el comedor las chicas pensaron que los menores tenían más orden respecto a sus cosas._

_-Albus ¿Y Scorpius? –preguntó Fred._

_Este hizo una mueca de no entender lo que le preguntaban, aunque era comprensible pues acababan de despertarlos._

_Cruzaron un pasillo hasta llegar a los dormitorios de las chicas._

_En la primera habitación solo tuvieron que despertar a Lucy y Roxanne, así que en tanto esa tarea fue cumplida fueron al siguiente cuarto donde solo dormía Dominique, pues el resto de las chicas ya se había levantado._

_-¿Quién la despierta? –preguntó Louis y todos dieron un paso hacia atrás dejando a James parado en medio._

_-Yo no puedo ir._

_-¿Por qué no? Fue tu idea._

_-En realidad de Scorpius –intervino Hugo –, pero él no se encuentra aquí y ya despertaste a todos los demás._

_-Si pero amo mi cara._

_-Vamos, se Gryffindor… ¿O acaso el león se va a acobardar? –preguntó Albus en tono burlón y sonreía con autosuficiente, no por algo era Slytherin._

_James camino dentro de la habitación y se puso al lado de la cama de su prima._

_-Nique –nada –. Nique –nada –. Ni…_

_Una varita apuntaba directamente a la cara de James y la rubia ni siquiera había separado la cabeza de la almohada._

_-Escúchame bien Potter –dijo en un murmullo adormilado, pero con voz amenazante –. Te oigo decir mi nombre una vez más y te lanzo uno de las especialidades de tía Ginny._

_-Pero Ni…_

_-¡Moco-murciélago!*_

_James salió de la habitación y fue ayudado por Teddy. Fred volvió a enfocar a Dominique que ya se había vuelto a quedar dormida._

_-Creo que será mejor dejarla dormir –reflexiono Fred recibiendo una mirada del mayor de los Potter._

_-Oigan ¿No debería estar Rose ahí? –preguntó Lily._

_-No, como todos los días en la noche va a la biblioteca, a veces regresa, otras no –dijo Victorie._

_-Hace lo mismo en Hogwarts, solo que no llega a la biblioteca y se queda en la sala común. Una que otra vez me topo con ella –comentó Lorcan distraído, con ese aire soñador que tenía Luna._

_-Yo igual –reflexiono Louis._

_-¡A la biblioteca! –Dijo James y todos lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a un corredor donde había dos opciones, bajar o ir hacia la izquierda –Amm ¿Por dónde es?_

_-¿No sabes dónde queda?_

_-Sí, pero en estos momentos no recuerdo, no la he visitado desde hace dos años._

_Se ve como Albus rueda los ojos y dirige la comitiva escaleras abajo. El pelinegro abre una puerta y de confirman las sospechas al ver una mata de pelo enmarañando rojo en uno de los sillones._

_-Ve y comprueba si está dormida._

_El ojiverde hace lo pedido por Teddy, pero un momento después regresa, toma a su hermano de la muñeca y lo lleva hasta el sillón donde intercambian una mirada. Los demás se miraban confusos. Ambos hermanos regresaron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí para poder hablar sin despertar a su prima._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Los despertamos o no? –Nadie se fijó en el "los"._

_-Pues ya que, ella está dormida, ahí hay un pastel y aun es una sorpresa._

_-Se va a molestar cuando lo vea._

_-Ni modo._

_Volvieron a entrar pero con toda la comitiva por detrás._

_Cuando llegaron junto al mueve la cámara enfoco, no solo a una, sino a dos personas. Rose se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza de Scorpius recostada en su regazo, ambos dormidos y, como no, en pijama. Ron esperaba a que terminara antes de estallar, no quería arruinar le momento._

_-1… 2… 3… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –Rose se levantó de un salto tirando al rubio al suelo._

_Lo último que se ve en la pantalla fue a la ojiazul sonriendo sin saber que hacer mientras le cantaban "Feliz cumpleaños"._

Fue cuando la bomba estallo.

-¿¡QUÉ HACE MI HIJA DURMIENDO CON MALFOY!?

-Ron tranquilo…

-¡No me digas que me calme Potter! ¿Qué harías tú sí ves a tu hija así?

Harry frunció el ceño pensándolo y no dijo nada más. Draco no estaba en un mejor temperamento, pero al menos trataba de controlarse, pues era él contra todo le clan Weasley y aliados, no era tan idiota.

-Ron –esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo –debes tranquilizarte.

-¡Es que no puedo tranquilizarme! ¡No acabas de ver a tu hija dormida con Malfoy! –siguió gritando pero eso no le gustó nada a su novia.

-¡Aclaremos algo! ¡Primero, tu no me gritas y segundo ella es lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que le conviene y lo que no.

Ron se relajó un poco pero claramente seguía molesto.

-Lo siento Mione, es solo que ver a mi princesita en situaciones así… Ella es nuestra hijita y no quiero que deje de serlo.

-Lo sé, créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta, a Draco tampoco le gusta –ambos miraron al rubio y él asintió en confirmación –, aunque sí de algo estoy segura es que jamás dejara de ser nuestra niña, pero si de algo estoy segura es que si ella es feliz a su lado, nosotros también deberíamos serlo.

-Cómo siempre vuelves a tener razón –después de eso compartieron un beso. Nadie quería arruinar ese momento, pero no fue necesario porque ellos mismos se interrumpieron y preguntaron si no iban a terminar de desayunar o se iban a quedar viéndolos el resto del día.

-Wow, jamás creí ver que mi hermano podría tener un lado sensible –le susurró Ginny a George

-Pues creo que su hija y Mione van ayudar mucho en eso –dijo señalando a la pareja. Hermione estaba de nuevo sentada en las piernas de Ron con la cabeza recostada en su pecho –. Hay que ver lo mucho que ha cambiado este año.

Ginny asintió de acuerdo con su hermano.

_Un rato después todos estaban cambiados y listos para comenzar con las siguientes presentaciones. Dos de personas, un chico y una chica bajaron en sus escobas, después de hacer unos cuantos trucos, posicionándose uno junto al otro. El joven tenía el pelo y ojos marrones y era de complexión robusta. Era idéntico a Oliver en sus días de estudiante, la única diferencia sería que ciertos rasgos de la cara le pertenecían a su madre. A su lado, su hija era más baja y delgada y por lo que parecía era más ágil. Está también tenía el pelo y los ojos marrones pero los rasgos de su madre Katie predominaban más. Percy estaba seguro (al igual que todos) que se habían casado, pero no iba a decirle nada a su mejor amigo hasta que los chicos hablaran, así no podía retractarse._

_-Hola –hablaron ambos al unísono –. Nosotros somos los hijos de Oliver Wood y Katie Bell._

_La joven dejo a su hermano en la pantalla._

-¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Gane! –Percy se levantó y comenzó a hacer un baile extraño, nada propio de él.

-Perce… ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ron viendo como su hermano seguía bailando.

-Un año antes de salir de Hogwarts que Oliver se enamoró de Katie, pero nunca se lo dijo. Así que apostamos setenta galeones, trece sickles y veintidós knuts a que se casaba con ella antes de cumplir los cuarenta.

-Capitán… ¿Por qué esa cantidad? –Ni siquiera los gemelos habían apostado tanto en el partido de Bulgaria contra Irlanda.

-Porque yo estaba seguro que nunca me casaría, pero por lo visto perdí –Percy comenzó a hacer su baile extraño una vez más pero esta vez se le unieron George, Charlie, Harry y Ron porque estaban felices por Wood, mientras que el jugador estaba completamente rojo, pero a la vez muy feliz de que formaba una familia con la familia que quería.

_-Sé que mi padrino Percy está bailando porque ganó la apuesta que hizo con mi padre. Mamá me dijo que hizo lo mismo cuando anunciaron su compromiso. Mi nombre es Alexander, Alex Wood. Mis padrinos son Percy y Audrey Weasley._

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

_Curso mi último año en la casa de los leones y soy guardián y capitán en el equipo. No tengo TAN malas notas._

_-Según el tío Percy tienes las mismas notas que tu padre cuando era joven._

_-No es mi culpa, si no del Quidditch, no es muy fácil ser capitán a la vez que haces los T. I. M. O. S. y E. X. T. A. S. I. S._

Percy rodó los ojos.

-Genial, mi ahijado también es un obsesionado del Quidditch –Oliver lo miró mal.

_-Me gustaría seguir los pasos de mi padre y jugar profesionalmente, tengo varias ofertas pero aun no estoy seguro en que equipo jugare. Pienso convertirme en animago, específicamente un tigre de bengala y mi patronus es un toro. Tengo novia, lo sé, es raro ya que soy un obsesionado de Quidditch como mi padre, pero recuerden que también tengo a mi madre y no quise perder a la chica que amo. Ella es hija de muggles, se llama Nicole. Eso es todo de mi parte. Nos vemos._

_-Ha sido una de las presentaciones más cortas que hemos tenido –opino Scorpius._

_La hermana menor de Alex hizo acto de presencia delante de la cámara._

_-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Melissa. Yo curso mi cuarto curso en la casa de los leones y soy cazadora en él equipo, yo, a diferencia de otros tengo buenas calificaciones y aunque me guste jugar mucho el Quidditch no soy una obsesionada. Mi materia favorita es Herbología. No sé exactamente lo que quiero ser al crecer, la verdad no me decido entre seguir los pasos de mi madre y tratar de entrar en las Arpías de Holyhead o ser sanadora._

_-Mel… ¿puedes ir un poco más lento?_

_-Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada –la chica se sonrojo._

_-Por cierto, olvidaste decir quiénes son tus padrinos._

_-Ah, sí, son: Alicia Jordan y George Weasley._

-Gracias Oliver –dijo George sorprendido –. Si te soy sincero no creí que me estimaras tanto como para nombrarme padrino de tu hijo.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y te considero un gran amigo, así que ¿Por qué no? Lo que me sorprende es que Katie haya accedido.

_-Mi patronus es una mariposa y yo no pienso convertirme en animaga._

_-Corrijo, esa fue la presentación más rápida –Melissa se volvió a sonrojar._

_-Solo quiero decir unas palabras antes de que apaguen. Primero, felicidades, algo que todos les han dicho, pero yo quiero repetirles –sonrió –. Papá, abre los ojos, ve más allá de la escoba, si lo hubieras hecho ahora estarías con una mujer fabulosa que es nuestra madre._

_-Por suerte y también le ofrecieron a mamá un puesto en el Puddlemere United –Melissa le dio la razón a su hermano con la cabeza._

_-Escucha, sé que a veces puedes ser un poco insensible cuando se trata de esos aspectos de los sentimientos, pero por alguna razón mamá te ama y tú a ella, pero no lo querías admitir por estar segado por una escoba, además de que eras el único que no te dabas cuenta de que ella siente lo mismo y tenías miedo de que no te correspondiera, pero ya ves, estamos nosotros aquí –Mel sonrió transmitiendo plena confianza –. Otra vez, felicidades a todos. Nos vemos en unos años._

_La cámara se apagó._

* * *

***Creo que así es como se dice el maleficio. Corríjanme si me equivoco.**

**¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de Conociendo el futuro.**

**Por favor, no olviden comentar que les pareció por favor.**

**Me hace muy feliz cuando me dejan un ****_review._**

**Nos leemos pronto. Un beso.**

**Si ustedes quieren hacer una pregunta dejenla en un comentario y a lado escriban quien quieren que la conteste por ejemplo: ¿Que tal va Sortilegios Weasley? Fred II y Roxanne.**


	12. Dursley Carson

**Recuerden que este es el último capítulo para poder hacer las preguntas. En un comentario escriban la pregunta que quieren realizar y al lado la persona(s) que quieren que contesten.**

**Ejemplo: ¿Qué tal va el negocio de Sortilegios Weasley? Fred II y Roxanne o ¿Qué ocurrió con Grimmauld Place? Albus, James o Lily.**

Un minuto después la televisión se volvió a encender.

_-Señor Po… Harry, perdón, sigo sin acostumbrarme –Harry primero se sorprendió de que él le llamara por su nombre, pero luego pensó que si era amigo de sus hijos no le gustaría mantener formalidades, por más que fuera un Malfoy –. Habíamos olvidado decirte que llamaras a Kreacher de tu época y decirle que traiga momentáneamente a la morsa…, quiero decir, a Vernon y a Petunia._

_-Scor, no le diga así –Rose le dio un golpe en el hombro tratando de parecer enojada pero fallando estrepitosamente al soltar una pequeña carcajada aunque trato inútilmente de cubrirla._

_-Sabes que es verdad. Albus me apoyo ¿Cierto amigo?_

_La cámara se giró para enfocar a Albus que estaba muy ocupado besando a Alice._

Neville fulmino con la mirada al pequeño pero como estaban en distintos años miró al Potter mayor que se encogió de hombros.

_La cámara volvió a enfocar a Scorpius._

_-Sé que él me apoya._

Una vez más la cámara se apagó.

Harry se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-Kreacher, ven –al ver la mirada de Hermione agregó –. Por favor.

-¿Si amo? –hizo una reverencia.

-Quiero que traigas a Vernon y Petunia Dursley que se encuentran…

-En el número 4 de Privet Drive. Regresamos hace unos días –explicó Dudley.

-Al 4 de Privet Drive.

-Como usted ordene.

Kreacher chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

-Supongo que traen a mis padres porque es turno de mis hijos –Hermione asintió.

-Eres el último –pareció acordarse de algo y notó algo más en el papel.

Ron muerto de la curiosidad anotó algo. Drago estuvo tentado a anotar algo también pero no lo hizo, pues él tenía la misma duda que Weasley, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Un momento después Vernon y Petunia (posteriormente Evans de nuevo*) Dursley. Ambos parecían estar discutiendo por algo y no se dieron cuenta de donde se encontraban.

-Gracias Kreacher, te volveré a llamar en un rato.

Dudley suspiró y camino hasta sus padres. Eso de pelear se les estaba haciendo cotidiano.

-Padres.

-¡Dudley! –El chillido de Petunia fue muy agudo y abrazo fuertemente a Dudley –Dijiste que volvías pronto ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Me tenías preocupada!

Molly pensó que a ella también le preocuparía, a ella le preocupo en su momento cuando su hijo junto con sus otros dos hijos (porque para ella Harry y Hermione eran un hijo más). Pero estaba algo recelosa pues recordaba todo lo que le hicieron a Harry y solo le dio la razón en silencio.

-Yo también creía eso pero con todo lo que sucedió se me olvido avisarles.

-De acuerdo Dudders –muchos reprimieron una carcajada ante el apodo y Dudley se sonrojo. Miro a Harry, sabía que no podía explicar todo por si solo pues aun no acaba de comprender, solo que sus hijos se presentaban en una pantalla que era de muchos años en el futuro.

-Hola.

-¿Harry? –_vaya se sabe mi nombre _pensó con ironía pero no lo digo porque no quiso parecer descortés.

-Creí que jamás te volveríamos a ver –gruño Vernon.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo –masculló Harry.

-Oh, Harry, me porte fatal contigo, no me di cuenta de todo lo que hacía porque estaba cegada por los celos, Dudley me hizo darme cuenta de mi error. Sé que jamás será lo mismo pero no podré vivir en paz ahora que me di cuenta de todo lo que te hice. Solo quería que lo supieras, sé que no merezco tu perdón.

-No te disculpes con el anormal.

-¡Yo hago lo que yo quiera Vernon! ¡Estoy cansada de obedecerte!

-A demás, te recomendaría que no dijeran nada acerca de mi "anormalidad" pues todos aquí son magos.

-¿Dónde estamos con exactitud?

-En Hogwarts. Mi colegio –Vernon se puso rojo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a traernos a donde tú estudias! ¡Qué no sabes que queremos estar lo más lejos posible de ti y todo lo que tú eres! ¡Cuando regresamos creímos que jamás te volveríamos a ver y éramos las personas más fe…!

-SILENCIO –Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a la persona que menos creían.

-Este muggle me hizo perder mi paciencia –dijo McGonagall guardando de nuevo su varita después de aparecer un sillón más donde se sentaron Petunia y Dudley y Vernon se sentó en el sillón individual.

-Nosotros no pensamos igual que él –aclaro Petunia.

-No te preocupes. Lo sé –contestó el chico abrazando un poco más a Ginny.

_-Les explicaremos todo –sonó una voz conocida desde la pantalla. Harry se quedó sombrado mirando la pantalla, su yo adulto se encontraba frente a él. No había cambiado mucho en realidad, solo que era un poco más alto, el cabello seguía igual de desordenado solo que un poco más corto de cómo lo traía ahora, parecía que hacía mucho más ejercicio que su yo actual pues tenía los músculos más marcados, perlo que más les sorprendió a todos fue su expresión. Era relajado pero firme a la vez, pero no como cuando era joven, el peso de la guerra se había esfumado por completo._

_-Me imagino que mi _yo _pasado se quedó como en shock al verme ¿Alguien puede hacerlo reaccionar? –Ginny le dio un beso y el azabache miró hacia ella con una sonrisa –. Bien ahora les explicare todo a Dursley. La siguiente generación, que son los hijos de las personas que se encuentran ahí sentadas, están haciendo una serie de presentaciones, sin mi consentimiento –añadió y Albus entró en la cámara al lado de su padre._

_-Vamos papá, admite que a ti también te fascino la idea –Harry del futuro suspiro._

_-Tienes razón, pero me hubiera gustado ver las entrevistas._

_-No te preocupes –dijo Lily – además de transmitir en vivo se están grabando podemos verlas juntos en la madriguera._

_-Tampoco dijimos nada porque posiblemente estarían en desacuerdo, pero ya que vamos a terminar pues… el daño ya estaba hecho y no podían oponerse a una sola entrevista. Aunque por eso te llamamos a ti en vez de a mi madrina Ginny o a mamá, ellas son menos comprensibles y mi papá está en una misión, eras el indicado._

_-Ok, pero déjenme termino de explicarle a los Dursley creo que en este momento se encuentran confundidos._

Petunia y Vernon seguían mirando la pantalla sorprendidos, confundidos y en caso de Petunia un poco curiosa. Vernon aún tenía el hechizo silenciador así que no podía decir nada, aunque tampoco pensaba hacerlo pues la novia de su sobrino jugaba con su varia entres sus dedos y tenía una sonrisa peligrosa.

_-Bueno, están ahí para que conozcan a los futuros hijos de Dudley y o me pueden decir que no es verdad si me están viendo a mí. Ahora mejor los dejo con ellos – Harry desapareció por detrás de la pantalla y su lugar fue ocupado por tres personas; un joven de cabello castaño y ojos caramelo y dos chicas idénticas de cabello negro y ojos marrones._

_El cartel del joven decía "Dursley" y el de las gemelas se dividía en "Car" y "son", todos escritos con letras diferentes._

_Las chicas salieron de la cámara para darle permiso a su hermano de presentarse._

_-Mmm, hola –se veía que el chico era bastante tímido._

_-Tranquilo, la cámara no muerde –se rió Lily y el castaño la fulmino con la mirada._

_-Lily..._

_-Lo siento, es culpa de James._

_-Ya te dije que no me metas en tus cosas_

_-Basta._

_-Perdón papá._

_-Puedes continuar._

_-Imagina que hablas conmigo –se oyó la voz de una de las gemelas y asintió._

_-Mi nombre es Mark. Primogénito de Dudley y Rosaline Dursley, de soltera Carson._

-¿Rosaline Carson? ¿No es la chica que iba con nosotros en la primaria? ¿La que pasaba todo el día en el parque con una libreta dibujando?

-Si –respondió Dudley un poco sonrojado.

-Un momento… ¿No será también la hija de Samuel Carson el dueño de la panadería? –Dudley asintió.

-¡Ni se te ocurra casarte con ella Dudley! –gritó Vernon que ya se había librado del hechizo.

-Yo me casare con quien yo quiera y tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada –Harry se sorprendió, jamás había visto a su primo contestarle de es amanera a su padre (con esto me refiero a que siempre actuaba bien delante de su padre, era su angelito, le ordenaba cosas todo, ¿pero se imaginan que en el libro le hubiera contestado de esa manera por eso? Yo no)

-Lo que me faltaba –después se giró hacia Harry –. ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

-No es su culpa que tú seas un desgraciado –Vernon levantó una mano hacia su esposa pero Dudley se interpuso entre ambos deteniéndolo.

-No vayas a ponerle una mano encima a mi madre.

-Ya estoy cansado –dijo Harry y saco su varita – ¡Incarcerous!

Unas cadenas lo envolvieron a su vez que un pañuelo lo amordazo y cayó al piso –. Te quitare el hechizo cuando esto termine.

Nadie dijo nada más y continuaron viendo las presentaciones.

_-Mis padrinos son Harry y Ginny Potter._

-Gracias Gran D

-Será un honor Dudley.

-Para mí –sonrió sinceramente.

_-Verán, las cosas cambiaron mucho después de la guerra. Mi abuela Petunia se divorció del abuelo Vernon al cual he visto unas cuantas veces en toda mi vida, tratamos de no tener el mayor contacto posible con él. Mi abuela y mi padre fueron con mi padrino y le pidieron disculpas, al principio las cosas siguieron tensas pero con un trato diferente, sin embargo, con el tiempo, se fueron relacionando cada vez más con mi padre, con la abuela fue un poco más difícil pues se sentía terriblemente pues era la adulta y debió hacer algo -Petunia asintió- aunque se terminó cuando nació Lily Luna pues era la copia de Lily Evans._

_-Vaya hermano, ni siquiera yo te había oído decir tantas palabras en una misma oración -esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Mark, pues no eran de burla sino de asombro._

_-Ahora papa, tengo que decirte que soy mago._

Todos esperaron la reacción de Dudley, al principio solo miraba la pantalla sin expresión alguna, pero un momento después se formó una sonrisa en su boca.

En esos dos días había descubierto las maravillas del mundo mágico y que le dijeran que su familia se volvería parte de él eran las mejores noticias. Petunia miraba sin alguna expresión la pantalla, pero por dentro había algo que le decía que también estaba contenta y Vernon... Bueno, si no estuviera amordazado ya hubiera comenzado a despotricar contra su nieto.

_-Cuando te enteraste lo tomaste muy bien, pero creo que ya lo sabias por eso de la magia accidental. Voy a Hogwarts en mi 4 año en la casa de los tejones. No juego Quidditch pero soy un gran fanático. No tengo malas calificaciones. Mi clase favorita es Aritmancia y mi patronus es una medusa. De mayor me gustaria trabajar siendo fabricante de varitas. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta soy algo tímido._

_-¿Algo?_

_-Bastante. De hecho hasta yo estoy sorprendido pues solo con mi mejor amiga, y a veces con mis padres, eh logrado desenvolverme tanto. _

_-Es cierto, ni siquiera con nosotras habla tanto - el joven se volvió a ruborizar._

_-Si bueno, creo que eso es todo de mi parte. Nos vemos_

_Mark salió de la vista para darles permiso a sus hermanas._

_-Hola -dijeron al unísono._

_-Mi nombre es Petunia -la del Gran Comedor abrazo a su hijo dándole las gracias - y mis padrinos son Fatima Carson, la gemela de mamá, y su esposo Ian Chase._

_-Y yo soy Christine -se le notaba en la voz un ligero toque francés - y mis padrinos son Elizabeth y Greg Harrison, la hermana menor de mi mama y su esposo._

_-Nosotras también somos magas._

_-Yo voy en mi segundo año de Hogwarts en la casa Slytherin -dijo Petunia._

_-Y yo voy a Beauxbatons en Francia. Verán, un día que era el cumpleaños de mi primo James hicieron una cena en su casa, fue ahí donde conocí a Fleur, yo le pregunte acerca de a la casa que había pertenecido pues mi hermano acaba de entrar ese año a Hogwarts, solo para aclarar, el cumpleaños de James cae cerca de las fechas navideñas pero no diré el día en específico. ¿En que estaba? Ah sí, ella me dijo que era francesa y había ido a Beauxbatons. Con todo lo que me conto acerca de su colegio quede maravillada y mande una carta diciendo que, cuando se mi turno de entrar a la escuela, pueda estudiar ahí en vez de Hogwarts, se hicieron los trámites necesarios y ¡tada! -explico Christine_

_-Claro que a papá le costó mucho dejarte ir._

_-Ni que lo digas, si no fuera porque la directora Madame Máxime fue a hablar con papa al igual que Fleur. De hecho Fleur fue quien me enseño francés un año antes de irme a Francia. Ahora lo hablo completamente fluido -esto último lo dijo en francés._

Los demás en la sala no entendieron lo que dijo y miraron a Fleur que se los tradujo.

_-No sé hacer un patronus –dijo Christine._

_-Sin embargo yo sí sé, el verano que mi padrino Harry le enseño a Mark como hacerlo me senté a ver la clase y pues lo logre también, aunque debo admitir que me cuesta mucho trabajo realizarlo y más si es corpóreo. Mi patronus es una paloma. En Hogwarts me va muy bien, tengo buenas calificaciones, mi materia favorita es pociones y me llevo bien con mis compañeros de casa y estoy de reserva en el equipo como cazadora._

_-Mi materia favorita es encantamientos, yo no juego Quidditch aunque acaban de agregar hace unos años los equipos en el colegio. Tampoco me va mal en las materias y ninguna de las dos sabe a que se dedicara de mayor, pensamos que somos muy jóvenes como para saberlo._

_-Amabas nos encanta pasar tiempo en ambos mundos, tanto mágico como muggle –dijo Petunia._

_-Somos muy parecidas, no solo físicamente, si no que en personalidad también._

_-Lo que nos distingue es que yo siempre traigo una sonrisa en el rostro, soy muy risueña y Christine tiene una cara mucho más seria. Fuera de eso somos totalmente idénticas._

_-Diremos unas palabras antes de irnos._

_-Estamos felices de que nuestras familias se hayan contentado, no nos imaginamos el mundo sin ella._

_-Se nos concedió este gran regalo que es la magia y no la desaprovechamos para nada y mi papá tampoco, tiene una obsesión con el mundo de la magia –rieron las gemelas._

_-Una vez más les diremos felicidades, aunque creo que ya será la última vez._

_-Como sea, también queremos darles las gracias por darnos este magnífico mundo._

_-Nos vemos dentro de unos años -Mark apareció junto a sus hermanas._

_-Adiós._

_La cámara se apagó unos segundos antes de volverse a encender._

_-Interrumpimos este programa con un breve mensaje-dijo Albus sonando como esos de la televisión cuando tienen que dar una notica importante, o eso pensaron Hermione, Harry y los Dursley por que el resto no entendió nada._

_-Deja de hacerte el payaso -regaño Rose dándole un golpe en la cabeza al azabache._

_-No seas aguafiestas Rosie. Bien, ya pueden mandar a los Dursley a casa._

-Kreacher, por favor ven.

-¿Si amo?

-Ya puedes regresar a los Dursley a casa -Con un movimiento de varita le quito el hechizo a Vernon quien no se atrevió a decir nada pues Harry lo seguía apuntando.

-¿No vienes cielo?

-Terminare de ver el video, iré en un rato.

-De acuerdo -le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que a Harry -. Nos vemos -dijo de manera general antes de desaparecer.

_-Ahora faltan las preguntas que nosotros responderemos, les daremos media hora antes de mandar a nuestro Kreacher por el pergamino._

_-Responderemos todo lo que nos pregunten, pero eso sí, nada de amenazas -advirtió Rose con una mirada digna de una pelirroja enfurruñada._

_-Bueno, volvemos en media hora -después de la despedida de Scorpius la cámara se volvió a apagar._

***En uno de los capítulos anteriores mencione que Petunia estaba haciendo los papeles para divorciarse.**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué creen? El siguiente capítulo será el último:( a mí también me da mucha tristeza (claro por si a alguien más le da) pues me encariñe con la historia.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo.**

**No olviden dejar una pregunta en un ****_review. ¡Adiós!_**

**Síganme en mi twitter: OwlBrainFf para más información (cuenta que había sido dejada pero la acabo de retomar:D)**


End file.
